Just For
by VanillaRose
Summary: Something tragic happens to Faye and Spike blames himself for it. Can he find her killer and get revenge on her behalf? Is Faye really dead? Oh the drama!
1. Just For

Just something I felt like doing, maybe to break my writers block. I don't think it'll work though. Oh, well, the song in this is Just For by Nickleback. Somebody hurt Faye. I'm not going to tell you who because I might make this into a story, but I might just keep it as a songfic. Tell me what you think and REVIEW when you are done reading.  
  
"."=Talking outloud '.'= Thoughts *~*= Song  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the song or the band.  
  
Title: Just For  
  
"Faye." Spike whispered.  
  
Faye didn't move. Spike couldn't see her breathing either. Spike was stuck. He couldn't move. Was it the shock? Or was it because he didn't want to know if she could be dead?  
  
"Faye?" he hopefully asked again.  
  
Spike made himself move over to her.  
  
*~*  
  
I want to take his eyes out  
  
Just for looking at you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to take his hands off  
  
Just for touching you  
  
Yes I do  
  
*~*  
  
Spike picked up her hand and checked her pulse. He could feel it; barely.  
  
"Faye?" he asked again.  
  
He already knew it wouldn't help. Spike gently picked her up. What should he do?  
  
'Faye, how'd you let this happen to you.' Spike thought.  
  
He had just noticed the hard-to-not-notice puddle of blood she was lying in. Her clothes were ripped and soaked in blood. Her hair was disheveled and soaked in blood as well. Spike almost couldn't stand it. The condition she was in and because he had been shot. Actually the bullet just grazed his shoulder.  
  
*~*  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
*~*  
  
Spike couldn't take her anywhere because his ship was a one seater. Faye defiantly wasn't going to drive herself anywhere, so he had to try. Spike somehow managed to pull Faye and himself into the ship with out killing himself or her. He closed his eyes and remembered her as she used to be as he pushed the button to seal the cockpit. He flipped a few more buttons.  
  
It was harder with one hand. He couldn't let Faye go so he kept one arm wrapped around her. He started the engine and soon made a take-off.  
  
*~*  
  
And I want to make him regret  
  
Life since the day he met you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to make him take back  
  
All that he took from you  
  
Yes I do  
  
*~*  
  
It wasn't very long before Spike came along a hospital. He quickly landed the ship and yelled to one of the neatly dressed ambulance drivers. She was soon taken into one of the back rooms and Spike was left to sit and wait. He kept remembering the way she looked in that puddle of blood. How he could have done nothing to have stopped.him.from doing that to her. It hurt.  
  
*~*  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
*~*  
  
He waited for what was longer than an eternity. Flipping and flopping in the chair. He was torn between staying here for Faye and going to kill the moron that did that to her. He decided against going after the man and waited. Waited two eternities until a man came out.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr.." Was all Spike heard.  
  
Time stopped.  
  
*~*  
  
And I will rip his heart out.  
  
Because he hurt you  
  
And I will break his mind down  
  
Yes I will, yes I will, yes I will, yes I will  
  
*~*  
  
Ya, I know I changed the end of the song a little.don't hurt me. Give me some reviews and I will make it into a story! I might anyway, lol. Sorry if you like Faye and if you didn't get it she died. No, it wasn't Vicious who did that to her either. it was someone else and if I make it into a story you will find out. Well, I gotta go, REVIEW now that you have read. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.  
  
PS. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't re-read or anything. 


	2. Woke Up This Morning

I'm probably still not going to make it a story, but here is a sequel/chapter 2 sorta thing. I hope you like. The lyrics are "Woke up This Morning" by Nickleback, but I really don't know what it has to do with the fic. Story starts after the first set of lyrics. Yes, I made Faye die, but if I change my mind and make it a story I have something in mind that involves Faye. Enjoy.  
  
~*~ = Lyrics  
  
Woke Up This Morning  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave  
  
Already said goodbye.nothin left to say  
  
A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
  
Not how I wanted it.  
  
I'm hating all of this  
  
~*~  
  
"Spike!" Jet yelled for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
Spike had a far-away look in his eye and he definitely wasn't on the bebop.  
  
"What's wrong with Spike person?" Ed asked.  
  
Ed was crawling along the top of the couch like a bug.  
  
"I'm not sure." Jet mumbled as he walked out the room.  
  
Jet walked back in a few minutes later with a bucket of cold water. He put his cigarette in his mouth, lifted the bucket with both hands and poured it all over Spike and the couch.  
  
"What the-God damnit Jet! What the fuck are you doing?" Spike screaming as he flung himself off the couch.  
  
When he stood up straight again his cigarette broke in half. Spike looked at it and then looked back at Jet. He was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Trying to get you back to the bebop." Jet replied.  
  
"What happened and where's Faye?" Jet asked.  
  
"I can tell you what cemetery if you really want to know."  
  
"You know, you should really stop talking about her like that."  
  
"I wasn't dissing her, Jet. Now do you want to know or not?"  
  
Jet's cigarette fell to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Now I know why I hide my love from you some days  
  
No, I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
  
Looks like you found me  
  
Now I know why  
  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning.  
  
~*~  
  
"I couldn't-" Spike started, but stopped himself and looked to the floor.  
  
He looked at the floor like it would explain everything to Jet for him.  
  
"I wasn't-" Spike tried saying.  
  
Spike sighed. He took the alternative.  
  
"He's dead and I didn't help her because I was to damn full of myself!" Spike blurted out and quickly walked to his room and closed to door behind him.  
  
Jet stood. He was dumbfounded. He picked up the piece of paper that was on the table next to the couch. Luckily it wasn't wet. Jet unfolded it and sure enough there was an address for a cemetery.  
  
~*~  
  
I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change  
  
If you don't like it there's the door  
  
Nobody made you stay  
  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
  
Just how I wanted it.I'm hating all of this  
  
~*~  
  
Jet sat down in the chair next to the sofa that wasn't wet. He just kept looking at the scribbled letters until Spike finally came out with a new pair of clothes. Actually, Jet had never seen them before. And he wouldn't really call it a 'them' either. A pair of black pants-sort of like he usually wears-and a black belt. No shirt, which surprised the hell outta Jet. Maybe it was because Faye wasn't around and he didn't mind tramping around without a shirt, but then again, Ed was still around.  
  
Spike reluctantly sat of the coffee table because the couch was still soaking.  
  
"Jet, I understand you pouring water on me, but did you have to do it to the couch?"  
  
"Well, you were laying on the couch."  
  
"There were alternatives like maybe rolling me off it or something."  
  
"Never thought of it."  
  
"That's nice." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Where are we going?" Spike asked after a bit.  
  
"That cemetery."  
  
"What?" Spike asked, astonished.  
  
~*~  
  
Now I know why I hide my love from you some days  
  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
  
Looks like you found me  
  
Now I know why  
  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning  
  
~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Because of some of the lyrics and Spike with no shirt I am not trying to say it is a Jet/Spike. Lol. Now that I got that out.I might make another chapter because I want to. That's because I kind of liked this chapter (Even if no one else did) and I left a sort-of cliffhanger. Also that idea I have for Faye sound really good at this point, so maybe. It's a big maybe. I hope you liked and please REVIEW tell me if you want me to make this into a story, it might encourage me and thanks to my 2 reviewers from before. 


	3. Good Times Gone

I made this chapter another songfic. Yes it'll be a story. I hope you don't mind the continuous songfics, I might stop eventually, but for now the chapters to come will more than likely be songfics. I hope you like this chapter. The song is "Good Times Gone" by Nickelback. I'm not really sure what it has to do with the fic. Maybe Spike is wondering where the good times in his life went or something? The story starts after the first set of lyrics, as usual.  
  
~*~ = Lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or "Good Times Gone" by Nickelback.  
  
Good Times Gone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
Lost it on the chesterfield  
  
Or maybe on a gambling wheel  
  
Lost it in a diamond mine  
  
It's dark as hell and hard to find  
  
~*~  
  
"If you saw her buried, why didn't you tell me?" Jet asked Spike.  
  
"I didn't. The doctors said something about I shouldn't be around because it was something that something about something that happened when she was in that freezer something thing."  
  
"Do you know what you just said?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something.um.she something done something.doctor something.about something freezer something. Need me to explain better?"  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, probably sounded dumb, huh?" Spike looked at space.  
  
"Dumb isn't the word for it, buddy." Jet said.  
  
You could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. It only partially worked. Jet decided not to ask what Spike really meant. Jet walked into the control room to ready for the landing. He would be docking the ship there for a while. They needed fuel and supplies and they needed to.Jet didn't want to think about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree  
  
You can look around but you still won't see  
  
What I'm looking for  
  
~*~  
  
Spike wouldn't stop kicking himself internally for not helping. He tried to make himself stop blaming himself by saying that the man was stopping him, but he wouldn't let himself believe that. Really the man wouldn't let him help. Spike was filled with guilt that he didn't help the woman he. He didn't dare say it, but he had lost them both because of his stupid actions and it was killing him inside.  
  
He needed to stop thinking about it, but everything around him made him somehow think of her. Spike quit looking at space. He was supposed to be going with Jet and he knew he wouldn't have a lot of time to train, but he found himself with nothing else to do. Spike walked to the training room. The scene flashed back to his mind. He tried to shake the thought, but couldn't.  
  
Spike jogged over to and started punching and kicking whatever he felt like. The punching bag (is that what they are called, lol?) took three hard blows and broke in half spilling its contents all over the floor. That's what he wanted to do to that man that had killed Faye. Actually, Spike wouldn't even call him a man.  
  
~*~  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
All that stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
Well I still don't know  
  
~*~  
  
Soon enough they arrived. Soon enough Spike was yelled at for training. Soon enough Jet almost killed him for breaking the punching bag (?). Spike hardly heard a word. He wasn't looking forward to going to the gravesite. Seeing the freshly filled dirt, a gravestone (tombstone?), if they had even gotten around to that. Over all of his other thoughts Spike wondered why the hospital would pay for the death and funeral and to deny Spike of being there.  
  
Spike was jerked out of his thoughts when Jet called him. Spike quickly pulled himself together as best he could and walked over to Jet's side.  
  
"We'll go get the supplies first." Jet announced and walked off the ship.  
  
He paid for docking a day or so and walked back to Spike.  
  
"Let's go." Spike stopped for a moment. "Why are we walking."  
  
"It isn't that far."  
  
"How are we going to carry the stuff back?"  
  
"Good question." Jet walked back into the hangar.  
  
"Can't you just get this stuff delivered to you?" Spike called after him.  
  
"In other places. Not here."  
  
Spike mumbled some curses, put out his cigarette, and walked into the hangar.  
  
~*~  
  
Out in the back in the old corn field  
  
Underneath the tractor wheel  
  
Thought I'd dig till I found it first  
  
Broke my back and died of thirst  
  
~*~  
  
Soon after they had everything worked out and Jet wanted to go to the cemetery, but Spike wasn't so sure.  
  
"Spike, are you coming." Jet yelled.  
  
Spike looked at him, thought for what seemed like an eternity, and nodded.  
  
"Then lets go." Jet got into the hammerhead.  
  
Spike boarded his ship. He tried to concentrate on anything other then where Jet and him were going. The ride wasn't that long, but Spike wished it was. He didn't want to get there. The ship landed not that far from the cemetery. Spike didn't get out when Jet did.  
  
Jet walked over to his ship and when he saw Spike wasn't paying any attention to him he banged on the side of the ship. Spike usually wasn't jumpy, but he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the banging. Grumbling, Spike opened the cockpit and jumped down beside Jet.  
  
"Since when did 'you' zone out?" Jet asked.  
  
Spike shook his head and lighted a cigarette. Jet stared at him. Spike noticed his staring and gave him a 'what?' look.  
  
"Don't you have any respect?" Jet asked.  
  
"Since when were you not aloud to smoke in a cemetery?" Spike asked.  
  
"When you learn manners, but obviously someone didn't."  
  
~*~  
  
Well you can bribe the devil, you can pray to God  
  
You can sell of every thing you've got  
  
And you still won't know  
  
~*~  
  
Spike stood there and finished his cigarette. He dropped it and stepped on it to put it out. Jet was staring at him again.  
  
"Oh, so now you can't put cigarettes out on cemetery grounds?" Spike was sarcastic.  
  
"I'd like to see the person whose grave that is grab your foot and pull you down with him." Jet said.  
  
Spike looked at the gravestone.  
  
"Uh, Jet." Spike began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not a 'him'."  
  
"Oh, brother."  
  
Jet started walking again. Spike lagged behind. Way behind. They walked for what felt like a mile until they found her grave. Spike looked behind him. A black ship landed by Jet's. Spike had a hunch they weren't here to mourn over a family loss. If they were after Spike and Jet they wouldn't have any trouble finding them because Spike left a trail of cigarette buts.  
  
"Hey, Jet!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look at that." Spike motioned behind him to the ship.  
  
Jet missed the ship, but he saw the cigarettes. Jet grabbed what was left of his hair.  
  
"Spike! What the-"  
  
"Not that, the ship." Spike interrupted.  
  
"Can't say that's good."  
  
~*~  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
And all that stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
And you still don't know  
  
~*~  
  
"Think it's trouble?" Jet asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't jump to conclusions."  
  
"I usually don't, but look what happened to Faye."  
  
That hurt.  
  
"Come on. Let's play a game of spy."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the one who knows everything."  
  
"Come on." Jet motioned to a few trees and gravestones.  
  
~*~  
  
Saw it on the silver screen  
  
Preacher says 'Don't know what it means'  
  
Last page ad in a comic book  
  
Bought me a map, told me where to look  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm gonna get ticks." Spike protested.  
  
"You've had worse." Jet said as he ducked behind one of the large gravestones.  
  
Spike gave him a dirty look as he hid half behind a tree and another large gravestone. To men in black walked up. One was the man that had killed Faye. Spike wanted so bad to just jump out and kill him then, but he decided to see what they were doing there first.  
  
"Come on, Code. Cemeteries freak me out." The other man said to the one who killed Faye.  
  
"Everything freaks you out." Code muttered.  
  
'So that's your name.funky name' Spike thought.  
  
"Miss Valentine, sorry about the inconvenience. I hope you aren't lonely. Don't worry about it. Your partner will soon be joining you." Code sounded worse than Vicious.  
  
More venom and rage. Give him a katana and call him Vicious's evil-er stepbrother. Code took out a gun and shoot at the gravestone. That was it. All logic in Spike's mind was replaced by rage. He jumped out from behind he gravestone and charged Code with bullets flying.  
  
~*~  
  
It ain't carved of stone or made of wood  
  
And if you pay for it then it ain't no good  
  
And you still won't know  
  
What I'm looking for  
  
~*~  
  
Jet tried to stop him, but failed. The man by Code was hit, but Code somehow managed to dodge them. Spike ran out of bullets and Code took this chance to fire on Spike. Spike ducked behind a grave stone. It was fired at repeatedly until there was nothing left but chunks of rock. There wasn't a body either. C  
  
Code looked around. Spike jumped behind Code and hit him. Spike had somehow managed to duck behind various gravestones and make his way behind Code. Code was out of bullets, but he drew another gun. Jet shot Code in the back, but Code didn't fall. He just stood there and the gun dropped out of his hands and fell to the ground.  
  
Jet ran over to Spike and somehow managed to overpower him and drag him back to the ship. Spike looked back to see if Code was still there, but he wasn't. Spike flew the ship around the cemetery five times to see if he could see Code, but it was in vain. After about and hour of persuading Jet managed to get him to come back to the Bebop.  
  
When they were finally gone Code resurfaced and walked over to his partner lying on the ground. He checked his pulse just in case, but he already knew there wouldn't be one.  
  
"Goodbye, brother." Code said.  
  
He stood up and looked at the sky where the two ships had disappeared.  
  
"So, Spiegel. We are even.for now."  
  
~*~  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
All that stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
  
Where the good times gone  
  
~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Code's brother wasn't much of a fighter, was he? I didn't describe Code much, but he looks like Vicious. (That was another thing I was implying by the evil-er stepbrother thing.) I hope you liked. I know, it was a little chopped up. Please REVIEW. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Just don't think it will be soon because I have other things I have to do and I need to think of what is going to happen in the next chapter. Cya! 


	4. Beer House Battle

I ran out of songs by Nickelback that I think will work with this.or atleast out of the songs I know the lyrics to. So, this won't be a songfic. The next one probably will.but that's in the future. And sorry it took me a little while to update, I've been doing other things and with X-mas and all.I'll shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Beer House Battle  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Jet," Spike started as he looked into his drink.  
  
"Huh?" Jet asked.  
  
"What are we doing here, why aren't we trying t-"  
  
"That's the millionth time you've asked me that. If you want to go find Code, then you go right on ahead."  
  
"Well, why aren't you trying to do the same?"  
  
"I don't even know why I'm still here on this planet. You'd think he would've sent someo-"  
  
A collage of bullets went through the bottles in front of them, sending the contents all over the floor.  
  
"You just had to say something." Spike said as he and Jet jumped behind the bar.  
  
The bullets didn't stop. Spike was pondering on if he should stick his head up and get shot. The look that Jet had on his face told him that if he did something really bad was going to happen to him and not from the bullets. Spike started to look for another way out. Luckily there was a back door. Spike slowly scooted over to it.  
  
He had noticed that some of the men were starting to cease fire and close in to see if they were dead or alive. Spike shot three of them, clearly sending out they message that they were positively alive. Jet saw what Spike was doing and started to follow him. He was inwardly cursing himself for staying on the planet when he knew something like this was going to happen. He also wondered why he did it.  
  
Another thought struck him. Code must be some important guy, or atleast slightly important to be able to send this many people after them. Jet also started wondering why he was going to destroy Faye's gravestone. Jet was utterly lost. He saw Spike fire a few more times and Jet picked up his pace while firing a few times.  
  
Spike cautiously, but quickly reached up and grabbed the handle. He swung the door open and ran out with Jet and what seemed like a million bullets on his heels. Jet found the time to slam the door shut, knowing it probably wouldn't do any good, be fore running after Spike. Spike looked around the edge of the building he. He stepped all the way pulling his hair and cussing.  
  
Jet walked around to see what he was cussing about and was about to start cussing Spike out for cussing until he saw what Spike saw and he started cussing. Both their ships were smashed up. Glass and metal was all over the ground. People started coming out of the doorway they just went through and people appeared by the ships.  
  
Spike-damning life the whole way-started to shoot the people who had destroyed their transportation. Jet started to shoot the others until he noticed how many there really was.  
  
"Spike, got any good ideas?" Jet asked his partner.  
  
"Yeah, but your not going to like it." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, boy." Jet mumbled. "Shoot."  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"Finish these fuckers off." Spike told him.  
  
"Why did I know you were going to say that?"  
  
Spike didn't say anything as he reloaded quickly and started after the retreating men that used to be by their ships. Jet was still trying to finish off the plentiful men that were coming out of the doorway.  
  
'How many of these idiots can fit in there!??!" Jet thought franticly.  
  
Just when he was about to have to reload Spike reappeared and started to help Jet with these people. Spike and Jet were slowly backing up behind various things until they came to a alley that lead to one of the busy streets and they made a break for it. The men were still firing at them, but out of pure luck they weren't hit. They made themselves lost in the crowd while thinking of a way to get back to the Bebop.  
  
~  
  
They ended up getting back to the Bebop from a ride from one of Jet's old friends. How he met the guy, Spike had no clue. Spike was sitting on the couch looking at the blur of the tv. He would have been locked in battle with Code, but there was a set back. Spike didn't know where he was. Usually Spike would have went chasing after him anyway, but he knew Jet wasn't going to let him and Spike had a feeling that he shouldn't go when he didn't even know the man's last name.  
  
~  
  
That was short.or was it long? I think it was longer than usual. The lyrics just make it look longer, but since this had no lyrics.well, you get the point. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading. Please REVIEW and sorry for the wait. Cya! 


	5. Code Red Part One

I guess everyone has lost interest in this story. I don't think I got any reviews for the last chapter (I haven't been on today, so I'm not sure if I got any today. Don't kill me if someone did) I ran out of songs from Nickelback.so, here's one by Disturbed called 'Conflict'. For once it isn't the name of the chapter. The lyrics aren't exactly as in the song, it leaves some of it out.I think.Well, enough of my rambling. You know where the story starts.  
  
~*~ = Lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the song.  
  
Code Red  
  
~  
  
~*~  
  
You are enemy  
  
You are my hated enemy  
  
I am enemy  
  
Number one rated enemy  
  
I'm labeled enemy  
  
I am your mortal enemy  
  
My actions enemy  
  
Make me your bitter enemy  
  
~*~  
  
Jet found Spike readying his Jericho for another showdown.  
  
"Please tell me you aren't doing this again." Jet sighed.  
  
"Doing what again?" Spike decided to act stupid, which wasn't a very good idea.  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Spike." Jet told him.  
  
"I'm not gonna get in the same situation as I was in with Vicious, okay!" Spike tried to stay calm.  
  
He wasn't in the best of moods and Jet was being overprotective when Spike was just a partner. Spike noticed his mistake in yelling.  
  
"Sorry, but look. I'm not going to get half killed in the process of killing this guy. I'll be back." Spike reassured Jet as he walked by him to go get the other ammo and explosives.  
  
Jet shook his head. 'Crazy kid' Jet thought. Spike turned around.  
  
"Oh, and I'm not a kid." Spike smirked.  
  
Jet started wondering if he could read minds.  
  
~*~  
  
All the world around enemy  
  
They're tearing up the ground enemy  
  
They're drawn in by the sound  
  
Enemy, enemy, I must eliminate my enemy  
  
~*~  
  
Soon enough Spike was in front of a huge building. He slowly slid into building without being noticed. There was no one in the first room that Spike entered. He saw two stairways, each leading to the opposite side from the other. Spike decided to take the stairway on his right. He burst through the door ready to fire, but there was no one to fire at.  
  
Spike was thoroughly stumped to say the least. He looked around for another door or staircase. Spike sighed and wondered if this was worth it, but the visions of Faye's bloodied body and her gravestone made him push that thought to the back of his head.  
  
Spike ran down the stairs and quickly up the one on the left. Spike burst through that door. There was only two people in there so Spike quickly shot the one on the left in his head and the other in both of his kneecaps. Spike quickly shot the gun away from the man as well. He walked over to the man.  
  
"Where is Code?" Spike questioned, making sure the man's gun was far enough away.  
  
"Why would I tell you?" The man asked.  
  
"I could just let you sit here and drown in your own blood or until someone comes to get you, but that would a hell of a lot of suffering. If you told me I'd end your suffering."  
  
The man's face turned grim.  
  
"The workers never know where he is. You're wasting your time looking in here because no one will be here. We were the only two."  
  
"Code is protected by only two people?"  
  
"No.They moved to another building. We were just getting the last of the papers."  
  
"What papers?"  
  
"It tells you were the building is.read them on your way. Now shoot me or something!"  
  
Spike started to run back the way he came. The man shouted a 'hey' and Spike kicked back the man's gun.  
  
"You should have never entered this business." Spike stated as he was out the door and down the steps with the small stack of papers.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Your people enemy  
  
My people's hated enemy  
  
What are you enemy  
  
Though a created enemy  
  
Terminate the enemy  
  
Eradicate the hated enemy  
  
I am an enemy  
  
My very greatest enemy  
  
~*~  
  
Spike flipped through the papers trying to find the address or planet or something that could tell him where Code was. Spike was getting frustrated when he couldn't find anything. At the last paper he found an address-the paper was filled out by Code himself. Spike grinned as he hopped into the Swordfish. He gunned the engines and down the rode he went.  
  
Spike finally got to another building. It looked a lot like the other one, except it was taller. Spike knew this wouldn't be as easy as last time, so Spike opened the door. Around fifty people were lined up at the end of the hallway/room. Code was in front of the people saying something that Spike- surprisingly-couldn't make out.  
  
Spike noticed that his entrance had gone unnoticed, so he thought that he'd make himself known. He took one grenade out from under his trench. With a yank of his teeth and a flick of his wrist the grenade was sent all the way across the room. Many of the men scattered. One of them tried to throw it back, but only got it halfway and it ended up killing more people than it would have if he would've left it there.  
  
Spike grinned when Code saw him. Code's confused expression was replaced with a scornful one. Spike thought he could make out his last name in the movement of Code's lips. Spike's grin grew. Code curled his lip up in disgust as he drew his gun and started shooting. Spike also drew his Jericho and started to run to the closest thing he could use as shelter. A wall.  
  
Spike's other hand grabbed a .45 and he shot the few men behind the wall. He hoped that no more would come out. He brought the other gun to the front of him to start shooting at the men that were now flooding into the room. Spike jumped into the hallway just in time to avoid the many bullets that were being slung his way.  
  
Spike gritted his teeth as he brought out another grenade. He tossed it and the men scattered again. No one tried to throw it back this time. Spike looked around and cursed himself for losing sight of Code. He didn't let that last long as he started thinking about the men he had in front of him as he started shooting.  
  
He ran out into the open when he had the men cut down to about twenty. (I had all of the paragraphs starting with Spike so I just had to use 'he, lol) He shot many of the men around a doorway that he wanted to get through. He finally made it there with just a glazed arm from a bullet.  
  
Spike looked around at where he was. There was a stairway leading up so Spike decided to take it. When he burst through the door there was a shadow of only one man. Spike squinted into the blackness.  
  
"Code." Spike snarled.  
  
"Spike." Code said more nonchalantly.  
  
~*~  
  
You try to tell me that you love life  
  
Then find another way to kill life  
  
~*~  
  
"Why'd you do that to Faye?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Why'd you have to kill my brother, an innocent bystander." Code snapped.  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"The man with me at the cemetery."  
  
"I wouldn't call him a innocent bystander and that happened after you did that to Faye!"  
  
"She got in my way!"  
  
Spike couldn't argue with that. He used to kill people who got in his way. Spike swallowed. His eyes darting around with new adrenaline. He lunged at Code who lunged at him at the same time. Spike collided with him, but Spike pushed hard and Code was sent sprawling. Code collected himself and drew his gun, but Spike was faster and he shot him in the leg.  
  
Spike meant to hit him where it would kill him, but Code must've moved or Spike was way off. Code shot a few times at Spike, but never hit him. Spike ducked behind a office bench type thing, Spike couldn't make it out in the darkness, but it stood up to bullets and that's what Spike cared about. Spike peeked out to see where Cole went. The dumbass was lighting a cigarette.  
  
"What, do you think this is a game?" Spike asked irritated.  
  
Then it hit him. He wanted one to. Spike tried to push the wanting into the back of his mind, but it didn't work out so well. 'Damn all nicotine.' Spike thought as he turned at shot at the barely see-able Code. Through his shooting and Code all he heard were laughs. Laughs like how Vicious would laugh and laughs like how he presumed Code would laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanting, love life  
  
Needing, kill life  
  
Wanting, love life  
  
Needing, kill life  
  
Enemy  
  
~*~  
  
~  
  
What a crappy way to end a chapter, huh? Well, that was a long chapter. Or atleast to me it was. For this particular story I'm not used to typing so much, so now my fingers and arms are tired. My legs were already tired and aching from jumping off the swing (don't ask.) My back hurts from putting up a two-ton bed for guests. And I'm just not in that good of a mood right now. Well, anyway thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, please REVIEW, and cya! 


	6. Code Red Part Two

Been awhile.no explanations. Time to get this chapter out of my head.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Code Red Part 2  
  
~  
  
Spike slowly forced the sound out of his head. He scanned the area to try and locate Code. After about the third time, Spike finally saw him. Atleast he saw the shadow that he thought could be him. Spike fired off in the direction. The shadow moved. A verification that it was Code.  
  
"Watch it Spike! You might hit somebody!" Code called from the darkness.  
  
"Your point?" Spike said to himself.  
  
There was another flash of a flame. Spike presumed it was just another cigarette. The bastard. Spike shot in that direction. There was what could be called a grunt, then nothing. The shadow hadn't moved and there was no noise. Spike shot at the shadow again. Nothing.  
  
He warily walked over to the other side of the room. He ran a hand along the wall and just out of pure luck-which he usually doesn't have-he found a switch. He switched it on and, out of pure luck, the lights flickered on. Spike grinned, but his face fell again when he seen that the shadow was still there, but it seemed to be coming from nothing.  
  
Spike quickly looked up to the ceiling. There was nothing there. He looked back down and sure enough, the shadow was still there. Spike cursed his head off as he scanned the rest of the room. It looked to be a hangar of some sort. He emptied the rest of the gun into the shadow before turning and running toward the door at the other end of the vast room.  
  
As soon as he reached the door he turned around to double check that he was the only person in the room. He practically flew through the door and through some hallways to the outside. All the way he is pondering on how Code got out of there without him noticing. He was also a little freaked about a shadow that wasn't supposed to be there, but was.  
  
He shuddered, just a passing thought. He quickly pushed the thought to the back off his head as he saw the Swordfish 2 looming in front of him. He opened the cockpit and jumped in. After he closed the cockpit he slumped against the seat, still cursing in his head.  
  
A sound over the comlink shook him out of his ticked-off mood for the moment. It was gone as soon as it had come. He listened for a few more moments before he heard a gruff voice on the other end of the comlink.  
  
"Spike! Where are you?" the voice said.  
  
"What?" Spike sighed as he answered the radio.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jet questioned accusingly.  
  
"Around." Spike answered simply.  
  
"I hate it when you say that," Jet began, "I found out some things."  
  
"And I hate it when you say that."  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Spike walked into the Bebop and headed straight for what could be a living room. Jet was in the kitchen, fixing his special. ::Cough, cough:: Spike leaned on the door frame and looked at him.  
  
"The hospital done what . . . ?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Took the money. Won't give it back, either." Jet said without looking up.  
  
"What was Faye doing with it in the first place?" Spike asked.  
  
"Probably doing one of those 'Don't come look for me' stunts again" Jet answered.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Faye took our money, AGAIN. She goes and gets halfway killed and the hospital takes it . . . ?" Spike asks.  
  
"Yep." Jet confirms.  
  
"She didn't have any money with her." Spike points out.  
  
"She what?"  
  
"When I took her to the hospital, there was no way she could have any money on her. They didn't go get her ship did they?" Spike grits his teeth.  
  
"I don't think so, but the money is gone and the hospital has it."  
  
"Somethings not right here."  
  
"There's never anything right here." Jet points out.  
  
"What are we gonna do about it?" Spike questions.  
  
"What can we do about it? This is a hospital we are talking about." Jet says.  
  
"What if it wasn't the hospital, because . . . because . . . Faye didn't have any friggin' money with her! She couldn't have! And if she did, that fuckwad," He points in the direction Code was, "probably took it. So how the hell did the hospital get it?"  
  
Spike is pretty ticked-off right about now. After all, he hasn't had a very good week. Jet shrugs, helplessly. He gives him one of those looks like 'Well, then go find out, Sherlock.' He turns back to the food. Spike sighs and walks into the other room. He falls un-gracefully onto the couch and stares up at the fan.  
  
He always hated that thing. It made to much noise and it looked like it could fall on him and slice his chest up. It gave him a few idea of what he could do to Code if he ever faced him again. If only Vicious was still around. Spike could steal his katana and play 'falling fan' for a while. Spike rolled over onto his side and fell into a light sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Short, to the point, they might be a little OOC, especially Jet. Didn't have a song in that one, sorry. I just couldn't find one for this chapter. Well, I've gotta go, cya. 


	7. Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I do own Code!  
  
Complicated.  
  
~  
  
Spike and Jet walked into the hospital. Jet looked disturbed and Spike was wearing his usual expression. A bored expression. Jet walked up to one of the desks and asked for a woman named Peggy. The lady behind the desk pointed to a woman across the room that was talking to someone on the phone.  
  
Spike was shaken out of boredom when he saw someone who could be Faye across the room. Spike stared for a few moments. He was getting worried looks from the nurse and sideways glances from Jet. The woman disappeared down the hall without turning fully toward him.  
  
Spike cursed and started to calmly walk down toward that hall. The nurse cut in front of him and gave a stupid excuse of why he shouldn't go back there. He stared at her for a moment, then turned around and walked back to where Jet was standing in front of Peggy's desk. But not before he looked backwards a few times to make sure that the woman was no longer there.  
  
Jet was waiting patiently for Peggy to get off the phone. After five more minutes she finally looked up at them and gave them a cheap smile.  
  
"What can I do for you today?" She asked in a tone between sarcastic and nice.  
  
Jet resisted pounding on the desk and making a scene. Spike looked around at the other people then at the floor, wishing he could just get out of here before something else reminded him . . . He looked back up quickly. Strangely, he only noticed one person. The person that had quickly walked around the same corner he thought he had seen Faye walk down.  
  
Jet drug Peggy through a whole paragraph about what had happened and why they shouldn't be able to take Faye's money. He also told her how Faye had no money on her when she entered the hospital.  
  
"Well, you should have told the authorities that you were missing the money in the first place, Mr. Black." Peggy said, frowning now.  
  
Jet started to say something else, but was interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Black. I'm sorry, but you are wasting both of our time." Peggy tried to smile again.  
  
Jet gritted his teeth. You couldn't really argue with someone who knew the authorities well. Spike got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tapped on Jet's shoulder. Jet turned around.  
  
"C'mon, lets go." Spike said.  
  
Jet was about to go off on him until he noticed the look in Spike's face. He reluctantly agreed. Jet didn't even look back at Peggy. Spike turned around and gave her a dirty look, for some odd reason. He just wanted to. He followed Jet, picking up speed. Jet remained at his usual pace.  
  
After what seemed like an hour for Spike they reached their ships/. Spike flopped down in the cockpit and let out a sigh of what could be relief. Jet walked up beside his ship.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Jet asked him curiously.  
  
"Bad feeling." Spike answered simply.  
  
"Since when did you have bad feelings?" Jet asked, still hot from the encounter with Peggy.  
  
"I used to have the mall the time when something was about to happen. Let's just get back to the ship, okay." Spike said, not sounding too much like himself.  
  
Jet reluctantly climbed into his ship and took off. Spike was right behind him. After a few minutes in the air, half of the hospital exploded. Spike looked back, shocked. Jet's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"When you're right, you're right."  
  
~  
  
OOC, I know that. Don't worry, this will lead to something, I promise, lol. Short and no song. The next chapter will be longer! Cya! 


	8. Refuge

Been a while, hasn't it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Refuge  
  
~*~  
  
Jet and Spike sat in the safety of the Bebop. They hadn't said anything for quit a while. Jet finally spoke up.  
  
"How'd you know?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't know. I said that something bad was going to happen, and it did." Spike replied.  
  
"Therefore, you knew." Jet argued.  
  
"I knew something was going to happen."  
  
At that point Jet didn't say anything else. He simply got up to make something to eat.  
  
"I hope it's not Bell peppers and beef" Spike said good-humoridly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Jet snorted and stuck his head back through the door.  
  
"Unless of course you'd want dog food." He said.  
  
Spike grinned, "We still have that stuff?"  
  
"Yeah," came Jet's reply.  
  
"Poor Faye, that was her favorite." Spike said and looked at the floor.  
  
Jet started laughing. Spike looked up and grinned again.  
  
"Hey, Jet, I smell something burning."  
  
"Oh, microwaved poop!"  
  
~*~  
  
Jet had found a reasonable bounty on this planet so Spike found himself out looking for him. Last time the man, Rosco, was seen it was in one of the local bars. 'Why do they always go to one of them. Don't these idiots ever learn?' Spike thought. Spike stopped outside of one of the low-class looking bars. He figured that Rosco would be in there. Just like the bar thing, they'd always go to the worst one.  
  
Spike walked in and everyone turned to look at him as if he was some sort of celebrity, which he most certainly wasn't. Atleast, he didn't think he was. After ordering a drink he looked around the bar naturally. Actually, there was probably no way to be natural around some of these people. He saw the man he wanted. Rosco was a mountain of a man and he had black hair with reddish colors in it.  
  
He had a tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering through its eye on his arm. Spike just kept on looking past him. Rosco looked directly at Spike and got up to walk over. Most of the men around the bar tried to get to a place where they could see. They probably knew what Rosco did to opponents and they thought that Spike would become one of his punchingbags. 'Stupid people.' Spike thought.  
  
He turned back around and kept looking in a bottle's reflection to see where Rosco was behind him. Finally Rosco reached him and was about to deliver a blow when Spike spun around in the seat, kicked the man in the stomach. The kick probably wouldn't have brought him down if he weren't caught off guard. Spike stood quickly and as the man tried to stand Spike delivered a blow to the back of the man's head, rendering Rosco unconscious.  
  
Spike looked around, challenging anyone that dared to try and attack him now. A man came up behind him thinking that Spike wouldn't notice. Spike threw a hand back and hit him in the forehead. When Spike turned around, picked up Rosco-which proved to be quit a task because that man stunk of only God knows what-he noticed that the man was sprawled out half on a stool and half on the bar. How he got up there Spike had no idea. He didn't think that he'd hit him //that// hard.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike and Jet met at the police station to turn in Rosco. Jet was shooting the shit with one of his old buddies while Spike, after getting his money, took off for the ruins of the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
Code looked down upon the ruins of the hospital. He swung around to walk back to his ship and came face to face with a woman.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't mess with Spike." The woman said.  
  
"And the reason for that?" He said, humorlessly.  
  
"He's dangerous."  
  
Code began to walk around her and before he got to his ship the woman spoke up.  
  
"You know my money was in that building."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I have no other money." The woman swung around and hit him upside the head with a rock.  
  
Although Code saw it coming and dodged, he still got hit in the neck and it took a chunk out of his skin.  
  
"Stupid crazy bitch." Code swung around with his gun ready, but the woman was no longer there.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked himself, then added in his thoughts that the woman looked familiar. Well, it wasn't somebody he'd killed obviously and he rarely talks to woman, so it was probably his imagination.  
  
He took off and flew by Spike's ship. It was ironic that he knew Spike's ship, but Spike didn't know his. He debated upon starting a fight, but decided against it. He had work to do right now.  
  
~*~  
  
So, how did ya like this chapter? I'll have chapters up sooner this time hopefully. I noticed something, when I'm listening to music I get more ideas, so I'll be listening to music more now! Cya, thanks for reading, and please review.  
  
Oh yeah, and thanks to those who do review! 


	9. A New Bounty, An Old Enemy

I saw the Cowboy Bebop Movie! Not as good as the Episodes in my opinion, but still recommended!  
  
Okay, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School and Isabell kinda got in the way. Well, I have some really good news. I FINALLY GOT MY LOCKER OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, I'm just kidding, but yes I finally did get my locker open. Well, without further ado, I'll bring to you . . . another chapter of Just For! (Sorry, I have that song stuck in my head . . . if you even know what I'm talking about.)  
  
No song sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
A New Bounty, And Old Enemy  
  
~  
  
Spike was lying on the couch, his eyes have closed and his cigarette in hand. There was an empty cup of noodles on the stand beside him. It was a frugal, but filling meal. He hated it. It was worse the bellpeppers and beef with no beef. He sighed and inhaled the cigarette smoke. Jet was out shopping for food. He'd more than likely come back with more noodles. Spike turned on the static-filled TV. He started flipping around and found himself watching the news.  
  
They were talking about the hospital and who they believed was behind it. They posted a few pictures of those who were suspected of blowing the building up. There were three. One was of a tall and husky guy wearing a green t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and black jeans. His raven hair was cut just below his ears and greasy-looking.  
  
The second man looked well groomed. Although his light brown hair was cut almost to his scalp, you could tell that it was curly. He had bright blue eyes, but looked dangerous. Spike wasn't paying much attention until he saw the last picture. It was of Code. Spike hurridly snatched up a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down the people's names and the rest of the information that they would tell him.  
  
Their last words before the commercial caught his attention even more. If all three were caught and brought in, the reward would be twenty thousand woo longs (sp?) He left the TV on the news channel in case they came back on with more information. He rushed over to the computer and started looking for ore information.  
  
By that time Jet had walked back in the door with a few bags full of noodles, bottled water, Ragu, and almost everything else that wasn't very nutricious. Jet put the bags down and strided over once he noticed that Spike was actually looking for something. The fuzzy-haired man looked intent on his worked as he tried to get the hang of typing on the keyboard. He was constantly deleting and re-spelling words, trying to stop hitting the wrong button on the keyboard.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Jet finally asked.  
  
Spike just slid the paper he had wrote the news report on and then began typing again. Jet grinned, "Maybe you can stay on the Bebop after all . . . "  
  
~*~  
  
Jet stood outside of a local diner called "The Riverboat." It was a all you can eat buffet with a small casino in the back. The casino wasn't large, it only consisted of slot machines, one poker table, keno, horse races on TV, and a bar. Jet entered to find that there were only a few people sitting around. Most were in the mini-casino. There were only families in the front. He walked past them and to the back of the building.  
  
Jet walked ver to a slot machine and began playing as if he was a normal customer. He made sure to keep his senses so he didn't spend all of their remaining money. He noticed a man walk up behind him and he turned around just in time for someone to punch him. The force of the punch made even Jet fall off of the stool.  
  
"Code warned me about you and your damn friend." Jet frowned as he stood up.  
  
It was the first man. The one that was big and ugly. The one whose name was Robert Scartly. Robert smiled down at him; he about half a foot taller than Jet. A modern day big-foot. Jet swung at him once and hit; the huge man didn't budge. Jet stared at him, dumbfounded. Robert smiled and hit Jet sending him across the room. He walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs. Jet cursed.  
  
"I thought this was only supposed to happen in movies!"  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was walking on the other side of the city where Code was supposed to have a hideout in the back of some bar. Spike walked around, looking for a bar by the name of "Ring King" and how they came up with that name, he had no idea. Maybe they were going for something origional. Spike walked for what he thought was miles. By the way time was passing, it seemed like he'd been walking a week and the world stopped. That was why the sun never went down.  
  
He sighed, not really looking at the names of the bars and stores any more, but looking at the ground. He almost ran into someone and that caused him to look up. The man was obviously a business man, all dressed up in a fancy suit that only he could afford. Spike looked around to see where he was at. On the bill board over one building read the words "Ring King." He would have walked right by it if not for that man who stepped in his way. Spike silently thanked him.  
  
He started walking towards the bar, now looking to see where he was going. He watched the people around him. As he proceeded toward the bar, h noted that the man in the suit was very out of place. Everyone around here either looked like a bum or a ganster. Once he entered the bar, there was a completely different scene spread out before him.  
  
There were decently dressed women, along with some who were not, men that looked normal, or in the same position as Spike, a few gansters, very few business men, and Spike noted that there were a few small bounties and Syndicate men dotted around the area of the bar that was visable to him. (Wow, what a long sentence. Is that a run on? If it is, I don't care, sorry, lol.) Spike walked over to a section of the bar that people seemed to be crowded around. It was obviously where the alchohol was. Spike had to fight and squeeze himself through the large crowd to even see the bar.  
  
Finally, he got a seat, but was still occasionally jostled by the people behind him. A wman with purple hair, that was obviously dyed, sat beside him. Even though she looked very different from Faye, the woam nstill reminded Spike of Faye. Spike reluctantly ordered a drink, knowing that he would have to sneak out of the bar knowing that he didn't have any woo- longs on him. What was he thinking? He didn't have any woo longs to begin with . . .  
  
(Am I spelling woo longs right?)  
  
~  
  
Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW. You people were so good at leaving reviews in the beginning . . . is it because I don't update a lot? Well, anyway, just ignore me. I'm being stupid again. I hope you liked, and wish me luck on finding my Nickelback cd. I lost it! ::Cries:: Lol. I still have the case and everything, just not the cd. Well, Cya! 


	10. Ingredients For Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Hello all. Sorry no song this time.  
  
Ingredients for Disaster  
  
~*~  
  
Jet stood up on wobbly legs. He wasn't used to being thrown into walls. He quickly took a look around and noticed that most people had vacated the premises, but some stayed to watch the show. Robert grinned and sauntered over to Jet. Jet put his hands up in reflex to the punch the Robert just sent his way. Jet stopped the man's hand inches before it came in contact with his face.  
  
Jet squeezed Robert's fingers together, trying to break them. Robert let out a noise that sounded a lot like a dog growling. While Robert's attention was fixed on what was happening to his hand, Jet kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. This caught Robert off guard and sent him hurling backwards. Jet let go of his hand after twisting it slightly. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Robert's head.  
  
"Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do thi-arg," Jet was topped in mid-sentence when some grabbed him in a chokehold from behind.  
  
Robert slowly stood while staring daggers at Jet. Jet grabbed at the arm around his neck, trying to get whomever it was to let go. Robert narrowed his eyes at Jet and walked over. He pulled a radio out of his pocket. He tossed it around a little.  
  
"This looks rather expensive," He sarcastically stated.  
  
Jet stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike finished his drink and looked over his shoulder to see if the huge mob of people was still there. They were. It would be hard to get out of there, but it would make it easier to escape without paying. There came the familiar noise of crashing, bottles breaking, and yelling. He turned around and slipped of the barstool. He escaped into the sea of people.  
  
After weaving through what seemed to be an endless stream of people, Spike finally emerged from the crowd. What he thought might be Cole, or one of his buddies, were just two drunken bums. 'Probably fighting over some woman . . . but aren't we all?' Spike thought dryly. After that thought, as if on cue, a man wearing a business suit sprinted through the door.  
  
"Huh?" Spike pondered out loud.  
  
The man was number two that worked with Code. The one named Brian Cruisium. (Did he have another name? I scanned the last chapter, but didn't find one. Tell em if I looked over it!) Brian continued running to the back of the bar. The woman that ran in behind me made Spike's jaw drop to the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Better keep this, it might come in handy later," Robert said and stuffed the radio in his pocket.  
  
The man that had a hold of Jet slammed the butt of his gun against Jet's head, rendering him unconscious. Jet wok up to find himself tied to a chair. All the lights around him were turned on, which contradicted what he usually experienced in this situation. Robert left them on; everyone who watched the news knew what he looked like now anyway.  
  
Upon looking around, Jet noticed that was walls were a dull, rusty gray. 'Just like the Bebop' he mused. He looked the other way, noticing it was rather familiar. 'Holy shit- it is the Bebop!'  
  
~*~  
  
'What the heck? How can she- Crap, she's getting away,' Spike was thinking to many things at one time, and trying to pick his jaw up off the floor. The woman that had just run by him looked so much like Faye it was unbelievable. 'But Faye's dead. Well, maybe she's not. Or maybe this woman just looks like her.' Spike was still trying to get his thoughts straight while running after them at the same time.  
  
"Faye!" Spike yelled, to see if he could get the woman's attention. He yelled to see if there was any reaction from the woman. He yelled to see if she was indeed, Faye.  
  
~*~  
  
~  
  
Wow, don't you think this chapter was interesting? Note the sarcasm in my voice, lol. This is not one of the best - or longest - chapters, I know that, but I'll put it up anyway, It's not that bad! Well, thanks for reading, please leave a review, hope you liked, and goodbye! 


	11. Speed

Hi everyone! I'm getting more time to write, but Christmas is almost here so maybe I'll have even more time! Unless I go to my cousins, which I really want to, but I'm not sure I will. Well anyway, enjoy this chappie! The song I'm using for this one is "Speed" by Montgomery Gentry. Yes, a country song. Yes, I listen to country, and rap, and metal, and rock. So yeah, whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or "Speed"  
  
~*~ = Lyrics  
  
Speed  
  
~  
  
~*~  
  
I'm tired of spinning my wheels I need to find a place where my heart can go to heal I need to get there pretty quick Hey mister what you got out on that lot you can sell me in a pinch  
  
~*~  
  
Spike stood there, slightly dumbfounded. Was that Faye that had just run by? When he finally snapped out of his trance, the people were no were to be seen. He would have hit himself over the head with something if it would not waste any more time. He took off in a sprint toward the direction he had just seen that purple-haired woman run through.  
  
Spike burst through the swinging doors and into what seemed to be a small alley for garbage. There were no exits that he could see, but there were also no people. He looked at a nearby wooden fence. (A/N it's one of those wood fences that you can't see through and they are really tall with points on the ends. Some might know them as "privacy fences") It was extremely tall. Then he looked at the pile of trashcans, some still rolling, that were spread around the fence. Shouting from the other side confirmed his belief that they were used to jump the fence.  
  
Spike growled at whomever had knocked over the cans, probably Faye. Now he had to force his brain to think up a way of getting over or around this barrier. Finally, since he decided he was wasting too much time. He tried to jump the damn thing himself. He jumped, but to no avail. It was a good jump, but you can't climb a flat surface with your hands and feet.  
  
Frustrated beyond believe he slammed his fist into the wooden fence. . .It fell down. . .Spike looked at it through the haze of dust it stirred up. He cringed at the smell it had also kicked up. Between the fact that he might find Faye, the smell was nauseating, and two other people had just burst through the back door, he did not need any more persuasion to high-tail it out of there.  
  
~*~  
  
Maybe one of them souped up muscle cars The kind that makes you think you're stronger than you are Color don't matter no I don't need leather seats All that really concerns me is  
  
~*~  
  
Jet looked ungratefully up at the man standing before him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jet asked Robert.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Robert replied sarcastically, "what the hell does it look like I'm doing?!?! I'm hi-jacking your ship, for lack of better words, and taking you prisoner to get back at one of your comrades."  
  
He paused for a moment, "You know, I really thought there were more than just you and Spike on this ship. Funny how I haven't seen anyone else . . . " He looked at Jet, as if expecting him to confess for something. Jet just returned a glare that he hoped would enable Robert's head to burst into flames. A man could hope, could he not?  
  
~*~  
  
Speed How fast will it go Can it get me Over her quickly Zero to sixty Can it outrun her memory Yeah, what I really need Is an open road And a whole lot of speed  
  
~*~  
  
As Jet was wishing ill on someone's health, Spike was almost overjoyed after getting by that fence. He was again sprinting at full speed, hoping that he didn't take too long to get by the fence. He could hear people running behind him. Probably the two that had also came through the back door. He didn't have a need or want to worry about them right now. He looked at his surroundings. It seemed to be alley upon alley. Hardly any lights or people. It was very unlike what it was when he was earlier walking through this town.  
  
That's when he noticed that it was night. It wasn't night when he had gotten there. He brushed the thought of being late off when he heard shouting down the alley close by. He sneaked around the corner, trying to stay in the shadows. It wasn't very hard, like he had observed, there was hardly any light. Therefor, the shadows consumed him like a rock thrown into a sea.  
  
Once he was close enough to hear what the voices were saying, he knew for a fact that the woman was Faye. He had witnessed, and been a part in so many of her fights he knew the nature of her remarks like the back of his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
I'd like to trade in this old truck Cause it makes me think of her and that just slows me up See, it's the first place we made love where we used to sit and talk On the tailgate all night long but now she's gone And I need to move on So give me  
  
~*~  
  
Brian, who in the haste of his scramble had ran into a dead-end, found himself arguing with a woman he had never seen before. It was obviously something his boss had brought upon him. Unfortunately, that was his job. To die for the master's sake. Wasn't it the same in all syndicates? He, of course, hadn't thought that a woman would eliminate him, but by the look of her anger he just might.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes at Brian, "do you even remember who I am?"  
  
Brian stared at her for a moment; scrolling through all the files in his brain for a woman like her. This creature definitely wasn't a woman he knew. He reluctantly shook his head. This surprised the woman. He could tell when her eyes widened and she almost let the glock she was holding drop to the ground. He saw a chance, and he took it.  
  
The woman was thrown from her feet when Brian barreled into her. She braced herself for the impact with the concrete ground and who knows what else? Where she was at this moment it could be anything. Once she hit the ground she made herself roll. Once she was sure she was no longer nearby Brian she stood. However, Brian wasn't going to give her a chance to make another move. He held a glock-her glock, which she'd dropped-even with her head.  
  
"Oh, shit . . ." the woman found herself mumbling.  
  
~*~  
  
Speed How fast will it go Can it get me Over her quickly Zero to sixty Can it outrun her memory Yeah, what I really need Is an open road And a whole lot of speed  
  
~*~  
  
Code stood nearby on a rooftop, concealed from the world by the thick shadows that pressed over him. He didn't mind. It just enabled him to see without being seen. Oh, and he could see everything. The fight, Spike trying to find a way to Faye, and the two that had also ran out of the bar. The two that had chased Spike. The two that were now also concealed by the shadows. Although, not in all directions. Code could obviously see them. He smiled to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
That's what I need I'm tired of spinning my wheels I'm tired of spinning my wheels  
  
~*~  
  
~  
  
If you were wondering what this song had to do with this chapter, the answer is nothing. I figured that the song would have fit in one of the earlier chapters, but I didn't feel like going back and putting it in, so I put it in here. Okay? Lol.  
  
Thanks for reading, hope you liked, stop by again, please review, and all that good stuff. 


	12. Someday

Omigawd its been FOREVER! Lol, sorry, I know. I've had problems with the computer, electricity, family, writer's block, and laziness. So please forgive me? I'm hoping that I can get out at least one chapter a week so I can be done with it! Lol. Well, enjoy reading. And thanks to the reviewers…  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Bebop. Surprised ya, didn't I? Oh yeah, I don't own Nickel back's "Someday" either. . .   
  
- - = Lyrics  
  
- - -   
  
--  
  
How the hell'd we wind up like this  
  
why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
and try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
--  
  
Jet's gaze was directed at the man standing in front of him. His eyes were blazing with anger, also directed at the man before him. "You think you can get away with this?" Jet spoke, reverting to the old cop 'you can't get away with this' stalling trick. It obviously worked for Robert took a step closer to him, one hand clenching into a fist.   
  
"Oh yeah, old man? And what makes you think that?" he then asked, smirking at the older man.   
  
--  
  
Nothing's wrong   
  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I''m gonna make it alright   
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright   
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
--  
  
Spike witnessed the gun being pointed at Faye's head. Slowly and cautiously, he began to make his way silently toward the man. He hoped that he wouldn't be seen by either Faye or this… Brian guy. It was then that he heard approaching footsteps behind him. With a curse, he realized that he had to do something about Brian before the other two got there. He reached out and in one quick motion, twisted the glock from Brian's hand and sent a blow across his face.   
  
Spike then stepped back, waiting for Brian to get up. It didn't take him long, and the shorter man was soon trying to stand. However, he froze as he was almost standing. Spike had pressed the gun to his forehead. There was a wild look in his eye, perhaps it was bloodthirsty? Faye stared wide-eyed at the man before her, wondering what he was doing there. How he had seen her? But somehow she was glad to have him here, and happy that he was okay.   
  
--  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
we could end up saying   
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
--  
  
It was then that the pounding of footsteps on pavement reached their ears. Spike gritted his teeth when he heard to guns being cocked.Why did he take so long to do away with Brian? "Drop the gun," came steady, unforgiving words. He was definitely a syndicate man.   
  
However, much to the contrary, Spike tightened his grip on Faye's glock, envisioning pulling the trigger. Although it would probably get him shot, Spike wasn't much worried about that at the time. However, a sliver of white-silver reflection flew past him. Before he knew what the first one even was, another also speeding past his eyes.   
  
They were knives. One had hit the man who had spoken in the throat while the other blade gazed the other's cheek. The first man fell, dark blood pooling out around him. When had Faye learned how to do that? But there wasn't time to think, only to act. Stepping away from the crouching man before him, he brought the gun up and leveled it between the other man's eyes.  
  
Two bullets flew from the gun, making sure that they hit its target. Faye had wasted no time in stepping up to the other man, wrapping an arm around his neck and squeezing. His arms flailed, trying to beat the woman away. It wasn't working. Faye was numb to the pain.   
  
"You still don't remember be?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper in Brian's ear. Brian managed to choke out a negative.   
  
Faye tightened her grip. "This might hurt a bit, sweetheart," she said as she watched images flash before her. Images of Code and Brian standing over her, eyes mocking, voices low and sarcastic…hurting her in the worst way possible.   
  
--  
  
Nothing's wrong   
  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I''m gonna make it alright   
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright   
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when   
  
You're the only one who knows that   
  
--  
  
Brian's eyes widened in recognition, finally. This was that woman! That woman from the hospital! He'd said that to her… Dammit! He knew that Code had gotten him into this! He tried to choke out words, to beg forgiveness, to say that he was sorry. However, it was too late as Faye lifted her remaining knife, embedding it into his brain once she was sure he knew.  
  
Spike stared at her wide-eyed. He'd never seen her so angry so . . . Strange. Something had happened, but he wasn't sure what. "Faye," his voice was nearly inaudible, but Faye's head snapped up and shock registered in her eyes once more. Had she forgotten that he was there? Or had she not known it was him until just now? Spike had no answer to that question.   
  
Faye stood, letting the man's body fall to the ground before her. "Spike," she replied, confirming that she was who he thought she was. The fuzzy-haired man stared as if in shock. He thought, or maybe even knew, that it was Faye when he saw her. But his feeling were just now catching up to him. Faye! His Faye! She's alive!  
  
--   
  
How the hell'd we wind up like this  
  
why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
--  
  
Spike allowed a genuine smile to cross his features as he tried to resist the urge to trap Faye in a bear hug right then and there. However, his smile faded when he saw that Faye was not smiling. In fact, she looked as though she was going to cry. In a flash of purple locks, the woman had turned around as if sensing her own expression and not wanting Spike to see it. Hell, she didn't want anyone to see it.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Faye's earlier outburst and courage from the adrenaline had faded and she now felt weak, as she had for the past few days. She hated that feeling, but it was there none-the-less. "No," she choked the word out between clenched teeth, trying to get her expression stoic. Her last wish was to allow Spike to see her in this condition.   
  
"What's wrong?" he took a step closer and Faye unconsciously took a step away from him. Why were men so damn slow at realizing things? She didn't want to be around him! Not yet anyway. . . She should have told Spike that before she felt his fingers slide around her arm, preventing her from running.   
  
--  
  
Nothing's wrong   
  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I''m gonna make it alright   
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
--  
  
And then more flashbacks. Code had held her arms then too, trapping her from going anywhere. Was that what Spike intended? No! Faye couldn't allow herself to think that, but she couldn't stop herself when reflexes took over and she tried to pull away from him. Spike was now frowning and Faye forced herself to look at him.   
  
"Hey, I'm kidding. I'm alright," she lied, faking a slight grin but the action never reached her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't . . . let you know that . . ." Faye's voice faded off as she tried at a apology for never telling them that she was alive. Then again, why would they care? They always seemed to be trying to get rid of her before-Faye batted down the voice in the back of her head that was telling her this.   
  
--  
  
Someday somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright   
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when   
  
You're the only one who knows that   
  
--  
  
"Do I still have a place on the Bebop?" she then asked, changing the subject. Spike nodded, flashing a grin. He knew that Faye was lying. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't push the matter any further. It wouldn't do anything accept injure her more, and Spike already had guilty conscious enough.  
  
When she stepped toward him, into the light of the street-lamp, he noted the pink line that ran along her forehead, noting it as a scar. Had that been there that night that he took her to the hospital? Was there a cut? Spike didn't remember one, but he was trying his best not to remember it in the first place. "Well, now we have to find a way back to the old girl," Spike then told her as he set to work piling the bodies up in a darker corner.   
  
--  
  
I know you're wondering when   
  
You're the only one who knows that   
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
--  
  
- - - 


	13. Little Showdown in Little Chapter

Disclaimer: ::Gasp:: I don't own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
Ah hah, so, short wait, no? Sorry, but no song this time. Also, I have a question! Spike's gun was a Jericho…or something like that, right? If not, please tell me!   
  
- - -  
  
Before the couple could leave the alley, a shadow spread across the ground in front of them. Spike found himself frowning, having a good hunch of who it would be. Mechanically, his hand went to the gun he always carried. He had returned Faye's glock to her as she rounded up the knives she had thrown. Spike didn't know when she learned that, but he knew that he hadn't seen it before. It must have been lately then?   
  
However, there was no time to think of that as he saw the shadow's owner. His hunch was right. Code stood before him, his deathly pale body contrasting sharply with the dark clothes he wore. Spike noted that one of his hands were beneath his coat, in all probability it was gripping a gun. "Hello Spike," Code's voice floated over the silence and he stole a look at Faye, a sinister grin twisting his lips. "Faye," he then added.   
  
Deciding not to waist time, Spike raised a gun, aiming it at the other man's head and firing. Although Code saw this coming and sidestepped before it him, the bullet collided with a drainpipe attached to the wall of the building behind him. There was a metallic shriek from the pipe as it fell. Code had to jump out of the way, making the mistake of watching the pipe rather than Spike.   
  
Spike came barreling towards him, arm raised in a smooth punch. Code realized this seconds after it was too late and the Cowboy's fist came down, crunching against his nose and sending Code spiraling backwards. As he fell, Code's arm raised and his finger squeezed the trigger of the gun that he'd been holding. Twice. Two bullets flew at Spike, one whizzing by him while the other caught him on the arm.   
  
It only scratched by him, but it was a deep scratch. Spike registered a brief second of pain before once again aiming his Jericho at the man before him. He jumped up with surprising speed as bullet ricocheted off of the cement where his body had been laying mere seconds ago. The fuzzy-haired man's aim followed him, still squeezing off bullets, but each was a second too late of hitting Code.   
  
Code flashed a maniacal grin as he disappeared into another alley. Spike heard the familiar sounds of a gun being reloaded and he quickly did the same to the Jericho.   
  
"Hey bounty boy!" Code's voice once again floated in the silence stretched out between them. "Perhaps you should be checking on your partner rather than wasting your time trying to kill me!" He then said, emphasizing the word 'trying.' Spike snarled, wondering what the other man was talking about and knowing at the same time that it couldn't be good.   
  
Two shots, fired in anger, hit the side of the building that Code had vanished behind. However, it wasn't Spike that had fired them. Faye had also reloaded, a snarl more feral and vicious than Spike's was plastered on her face as she stared at the building. It was as though she wished that it would explode and reveal the man behind it so she could finish what she came to do.   
  
She'd be damned if Spike got to him first. Code was her kill! How dare he even try to take that from her? Faye didn't voice these opinions at the time, but she knew she would have to later. If there would be a later. If she they didn't kill Code right then and there. He then reappeared from that street, gun pointed directly at the woman instead of her male comrade.   
  
Spike found himself jumping at Faye, knocking her out of the way as three bullets were shot at her. He felt the all-too-familiar sharp pang of pain as a bullet entered his side and another grazed his other shoulder.   
  
- - -   
  
Erm . . . Well, there ya go. Another chappy. Isn't it cute? Eh-heh. . . I'll just leave now. Oh yeah, and please leave a review! I appreciate them and they help! Especially when there's a bit of criticism to help as well! Don't make me start typing in SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES! Lol, kidding. Okay, I'm leaving now. Thanks for reading and all that good stuff, goodbye. 


	14. Confessions of a Broken Woman? Is She Re...

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Eh, I would've gotten this out earlier but I was gone for the weekend… Thanks to my reviewers. Oh yeah, and to sweet fragance-Whoa! Think there were enough reviews!? Lol, thanks! I loved them! Erm…no song this time. I haven't found many that would fit. And BTW, this is a 'filler chapter' its just going to be a bit of Spike/Faye stuff…   
  
WARNING:   
  
This chapter refers to rape near the end. Although it isn't graphic or anything to that affect, if it bothers you, you might want to skip this chapter or…something. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you…   
  
- - -   
  
Spike's eyelids slowly slid open, trying to break through the gloom of the room. There was a window, but the curtains were drawn and thick. He wasn't sure where he was or what time it was. The light was out, which enveloped the room in shadows. Indistinctly, the man noticed a door across the room before his eyes fell shut again.   
  
He tried to yell, but it only came out as a gurgled moan as a result of the dryness in his throat. He pulled his eyelids up again, attempting to sit up. Where was Faye? How long had he been here? Where exactly was 'here?' Spike found that the more awake and alert he became, the easier it was to operate his limbs. "Faye?" his voice was somewhat stronger this time, but still rather raspy.   
  
His heart nearly fell through the floor when he got no response from anything. He fought through the steps to the door, leaning on it a moment and glancing around the room to see where his gun was. It wasn't on him, nor did he see it lying anywhere. 'Damn…' He thought, eyes narrowing. He opened the door just a crack, and light flooded into his eyes.   
  
Spike hissed, recoiling from the door slightly. Upon blinking a few times, he finally forced himself to look out the door. There wasn't anyone there. He slid out of the room, gritting his teeth against the pain in his side. It was then that he heard music playing, even though it was turned down low, and he followed it. The hall opened up into an even larger room with chairs and a sofa thrown in no particular order. They didn't exactly match either.   
  
There was someone laying on the couch, which was in front of him and facing the other way. He wasn't sure who for he couldn't see them. Cautious not to make a sound, he glided across the floor and leaned over the sofa and snaking hands out to grab whoever was there. A short shriek filled the room, followed by a curse and Spike abruptly dropped his hands from the other figure.   
  
The woman rose, emerald eyes holding a dangerous fire in them, lip curled into a snarl. "Spike! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Faye hissed through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to slap him and instead rubbing her arm where he'd grabbed her. Spike frowned, "I didn't know it was you!" That was supposed to have sounded better than it did, the fuzzy-haired Cowboy knew, but it didn't.   
  
"Well, who else would be here?" Faye asked, trying to calm herself down. . . That wasn't her style. "Well, I only thought that Code had killed us both by now!" Spike then exclaimed, digging up his own attitude. "He had 'something better to do,'" Faye snarled, remembering how Code had strangely disappeared. Faye had presumed that he would wait until she walked away and shoot her in the back. However, she made it out and patched Spike up at the small apartment she had been renting using the money that she'd stolen from the hospital.   
  
With a sigh, she collapsed into a nearby chair, leaving Spike the couch. "We might have another problem," the woman then said, her tone rather bitter. "I was looking in the docking bays for the Bebop. It left the same night that Code attacked us and we killed Brian," she told him, looking over to meet the taller man's eyes. He had, as she suspected, plunged onto the couch.   
  
Spike's lips twisted into a deep frown, his forehead creasing. What? Why would Jet leave them? "Perhaps you should be checking on your partner rather than wasting your time trying to kill me!" That was what Code had said that night. How long ago had it been? "How long have I been asleep?" Spike asked before he could think too hard on the matter of Jet. "About a week," Faye said. She was slightly surprised that he had recovered so fast.   
  
No, the bullet hadn't hit anything vital, it had merely bit into his skin. The scratches were virtually gone, but Faye could see that he moved with slight tension. His side was hurting and she wasn't about to let him walk around and open the wound back up. They had other bigger things that they had to save their energy for. If that lunkhead reopened his wound, that would be at least another week.  
  
"I've tried to contact him," Faye then said, referring to Jet, "but I haven't gotten any luck. No one answers me. I don't even know if the Bebop is still intact." Spike's eyes narrowed, "That's great news," he muttered sarcastically, leaning back. His eyes were still narrowed in thought and, unconsciously, his hand slid up to his shirt pocket, looking for a pack of cigarettes. He exhaled noisily, irritated, and sat up giving Faye a pointed look.  
  
The woman surprised him, already in her outstretched hand was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "So, how do we go about cleaning this one up?" her voice came out unusually soft. Spike couldn't answer her question so instead he shrugged and pulled the cigarette to his lips. "We have to go get Jet and Ed," Spike stated. Faye rolled her eyes, "Thank you for that bit of information, Captain Obvious. It was oh so needed," she muttered, grabbing herself a cigarette.   
  
"Sitting here won't help," Spike snapped at her, in the process of standing. Faye placed a hand on his arm, signaling for him to sit back down. "How? The Redtail is trashed, from what I've heard you either destroyed or left your ship somewhere along with Jet's. How are we going to get to the Bebop when she's in space?" She said, her voice of reason. The man beside her grunted, sitting back down.   
  
His eyes were narrowed dangerously, his brows furrowed, and a frown pasted upon his lips. How did this happen? "Damn!" he yelled in frustration, finding that he couldn't come up with any bright ideas other than stealing a new ship. Faye didn't have enough stolen money or she would've already bought a ship. So, they were stuck once again.   
  
"Do you know where Code is? After all, you seem to know him," Spike said sarcastically, looking over to the purple-headed woman in the chair. Faye sent a sharp look at him, envisioning ripping his throat out, but reluctantly banished the thought instead. "I only saw him in the hospital," she then said, her voice low. "Oh, the hospital! And that's another thing, Miss Faye Valentine! You are alive! Tell me, what's your secret?" the man said, his annoyance bubbling out of him.   
  
Faye looked wounded for a moment, cautiously eyeing her comrade. Why did she even waste her time with him? "I was almost dead when I went in, and then I was almost killed. Code paid the hospital, big bucks from what I've heard, to dispose of me. To tell you that I died!" and that was the woman's reply. Short and simple.   
  
"Almost killed after you were in the hospital?" Spike asked cautiously after a few minutes of silence, "Faye . . . What did he do to you?"   
  
Faye's eyes widened as she stared at him from behind her cigarette, analyzing the man. "Why would you want to know?" her voice was low, nearly inaudible.   
  
"God damn it Faye! I want to know because I fucking care about you! Can't you see that?" Spike yelled louder than he needed to. He stood as he was telling her this, proceeding to walk to the other side of the room. To get away from her before he did something stupid. He snubbed the cigarette out on the windowsill that he was leaning on, throwing it out the window carelessly. He was trying to calm himself down, surprisingly finding that it was slightly easy this time. How. . .unusual.   
  
"He . . . I . . ." Faye sighed behind him, not sure how she was going to tell him this. Spike turned around, curious miss-matched eyes falling on the woman. He forced himself to walk over, placing a arm on her shoulder but afraid to do more than that. He had never been good at comforting anyone. Why would this woman be any different?   
  
She then sighed, closing her eyes. She had to say this quickly and all in one shot before she lost her nerve. Well, here goes nothing. "I woke up, what I find out later had only been three hours since I'd been there. I was shackled to the bed. He and Brian raped me, that along with the blood I'd lost had nearly killed me," she said, the second line so fast that Spike hardly caught it all.  
  
"He paid the hospital to dispose of me, but they messed up,. I escaped, and now I'm trying to kill them. For what they did to me I mean. You. . . You wouldn't understand,. Spike it's-" She was rambling slightly. Slowly, Spike slid an arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her to him. He wasn't sure how she'd react, considering what those men did to her not that long ago, but he couldn't resist the urge to try and comfort her.   
  
Faye's voice was cracking as she continued, and Spike noted the tears in her eyes. "There's something worse, Spike. . . I knew him. I knew him back on earth, before I was frozen. I remembered it when. . ." her voice trailed off, Faye being unable to say it. Spike nodded, muttering for her to continue. "He claimed that I owed him something, of what I don't know. He was different back then. I think I loved him, but this was not to Code I knew! I don't even know how or why he's still alive! I don't know why he did that to me!"   
  
Faye was openly crying now, pressing her face against Spike's shoulder. He tensed a bit at her actions, but forced himself to relax as his brain tried to chew up and sort the information he had just received. A boiling anger had begun in his chest. At Code, at the hospital, at anyone involved with Code. How could they do that? Gritting his teeth and trying to think of something logical to say, he wrapped his other arm around Faye, whispering in her ear that Code would die for it.   
  
- - -   
  
Um . . . Before you say anything! I know that I cannot write nice little lovey kinda chapters that have to do with comforting someone. Anyway, I don't like this chapter much and it is kind of a filler chapter, but I had to have it. So you knew a little bit about Code and why he was after Faye and how he fit into it, ya know? Anyway, please review. Thanks for reading, blah, blah, blah. Alright, I'm leaving now. 


	15. Edward To The Rescue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.   
  
Well, this is Ed's time to shine! Lol. Faye and Spike won't be in this one. Thanks go out to Ni9htdreame12 and Sweet Fragance for reviewing!   
  
- - -   
  
Ed wiggled into one of the vents, quietly climbing through the ship where no one could see her. The young girl slowed when she heard muttered voices ahead of her. Sliding to a grated vent, she cautiously looked out. Jet was sitting on the ground, his back pressed against the gray wall of the Bebop. His nose was an odd shape, obviously broken, and blood was dripping from a wound on his cheek.   
  
Jet's eyes were locked on another man. He was slightly bigger than Jet, in height and muscular structure. Ed bit her bottom lip as she looked down, brain racing for what to do. Luckily, the two with Robert hadn't seen her escape from her little hiding place dragging Ein along behind her. She frowned, an action that was very uncharacteristic for her, but then suddenly brightened up again before crawling backwards through the ventilation system.   
  
She dropped from the ceiling about four rooms away and picked up Ein. The girl the proceeded to run to another room and flip in front of her computer. Typing rapidly on the keyboard she grinned and let out a low squeal of triumph when the ship tilted sideways as if something had slammed into the hangar.   
  
- - -   
  
"What the-?" Robert yelled as he caught himself on a nearby table. "Would you two idiots go see what that was?" the man was still yelling before turning back to glance at Jet and sit down. If looks could kill, that whole damn ship would've blown up by now. Unquestioningly, the two men ran from the room and toward the hangar. Of course, they weren't exactly sure where it was.   
  
By following the noise, and pure luck, they made it into the hangar. There weren't any ships there, just a few tools and ciagarette butts scattered on the floor. You could see where a few object had even fallen from the wall. Mor tools, of course. "Should we go in?" one of the thugs asked the other, sending him a look as he hung on the doorway to the hangar.   
  
The other man, who was slightly taller and more professional about it, said, "Yeah, if we don't and there's damage to this ship, we'll go down for not finding it." Cautiously, the two then walked into the room, eyes scanning the walls and ceiling. Both men nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard maniacal laughter followed by a bark. The two looked at each other, pulling their guns.   
  
The noise was coming from the doorway that they had just entered not even a minute ago. There they saw a child carrying a laptop and a little brown mutt. The two sighed, laughing nervously as they lowered their guns. "And what are you doing here?" The second man asked, stepping up. "Edward's here to say bye bye to evil meanie men!" the girl said, scooping up the dog and latching herself to the doorway.   
  
With a smile that took up three fourths of her face, she punched a few buttons on her computer. "Whoa!" one of the men said when they lifted from the ground. Swinging around, her realized that the girl had just opened the hangar to space! He looked back, snatching at air and trying to grab onto something. The little girl was now staring at them through the window of a closed door. There was a shriek of terror when the two men were sucked out of the hangar, the door sliding shut just behind them.  
  
- - - 15 Minutes Later - - -   
  
"Where are those goons?" Robert growled, sending a sharp kick to Jet's side in frustration and anger. His hands were clasped behind his back as he paced the floor, occasionally muttering something along the lines of 'How in the hell did I get stuck with those two?'   
  
Finally, sending Jet a glare, he told the older man not to move. Ha, as if he could. Robert then disappeared, traversing down the same hall that his henchmen had not long ago. If only he knew what was in store. Then he'd think twice about it. He pulled out his pistol, briefly making sure that it was in working condition. When he reached the hangar, he looked in suspiciously, gun raised. Where were those two goons?  
  
"Damn," he muttered, stepping into the room. When looking around, he spotted a girl hanging from the ceiling. 'What the?' he thought before adding out loud, "Who are you?" The kid just grinned mischievously, busy typing away on her computer. Upside down. Robert quirked an eyebrow, stepping closer and once again elevating the gun to point it at her.   
  
"Get down," the man then grunted, his voice harboring a dangerous tone. "Now." She didn't listen, instead continuing to type away at her computer. Robert growled then, pulling the trigger. The bullet however was zooming towards the computer, and not the kid. With a squeal, Ed jerked up and away, dragging the laptop with her. She then turned wide accusing eyes on Robert.   
  
The man was gaping at her. Where'd a child get that kind of speed? She was pouting, he noted now. There was then a loud bark and a growl behind him as he felt teeth sink into his leg. Robert swung around, yelling in suffering, trying to pry to small dog from him. He kicked his leg out, grimacing when he found that the action only ripped his skin more. However, one more kick and the dog when flying into the other wall.   
  
"Ein!" a high pitched scream came from behind him. Suddenly, teeth that weren't nearly as shard chomped down onto his shoulder. "Argh! What the fuck!" he yelled, spinning and trying to pry the kid off of him. Wait, no, this couldn't be a kid. She had to be some kind of mutant or something! He was pulled on her arms, clothes, and orange mop of hair trying to get her off.   
  
He finally hit her and Edward fell backwards onto her butt. She then scrambled out of his grasp on all fours. Robert had one big hand clasped over his shoulder while he searched for his gun, which he'd dropped in all of the commotion. He was vaguely aware of a dog limping past him and towards the young hacker. She was once again typing something up on her computer, but that didn't last long.   
  
With a short "Whew," she brought her arm up to wipe sweat away from her forehead that wasn't really there. With another grin, she hopped back up and ran, grabbing Ein and circling Robert at a distance. She was wailing something along the lines of "Is-Sp Is-Sp Is-Sp spells ISSP! Hehe!" Robert narrowed his eyes. What was this kid talking about. Noticing his eyes on her, she scooped Ein up once more and ran from the hangar.   
  
"Get back here!" Robert yelled, anger taking over him as he swooped, grabbing his gun as he ran after her. He hadn't gotten very far out of the hangar before he heard the door whiz open once more. Realization struck him. He stopped and turned when he heard boots clamping along the ground from the direction of the hangar. Then two men clothed in ISSP uniforms stepped into the hallway, guns trained on Robert. "Oh, shit . . ." he muttered in defeat.   
  
- - -   
  
Well, Ed had to play a part in it somehow! Anyway, please review. Cya! 


	16. Bebop Reunion ! BoringFiller Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. . .   
  
Thank yous go out to those who reviewed! Um. . . I think that after this one, there's only going to be one or two chapters. I'm trying to get it all summed up before I get writer's block for another year, lol. I'm not sure, I might think of something before I finish it and add a few extra chapters, but don't hold your breath! Anyway, this is pretty much just a filler chapter. Bebop Reunion.   
  
- - -   
  
Jet watched in slight satisfaction as two ISSP officers escorted Robert out of the ship. Another man had gotten Jet up on onto a chair, seeing to his wounds as best he could. In all reality, Jet wasn't hurt as bad as it looked like he was. Ed was smiling happily and dancing around the Bebop with Ein clinging to her head for dear life. Grinning, Jet stood, trying to force the ache out of his bones.   
  
He had to go find Spike before he got himself in trouble. Actually, knowing Spike, he was probably already in trouble. Beeping came from the control room, signaling that someone was trying to contact him. Excusing himself from the questioning officer, he walked into the room, pressing a button. He shot a dirty look at the officer that attempted to follow him, stopping the younger man in his tracks.   
  
Spike's face popped up, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He obviously didn't expect anyone to answer because when Jet did, Spike's eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, eyeing Jet's bandaged nose and black eye. "Robert happened. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up," Jet said, trying to ignore the question. He flicked a few switches below the screen before looking back up to Spike and repeating the question. "Where are you?"   
  
Spike laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, I'm at Faye's. . ."   
  
Oh yes, he was in trouble.   
  
- - -   
  
Faye stared at Spike through emerald eyes. Soft tendrils of smoke wove their way through the air as she let go of the breath she'd been holding. Jet didn't object to her coming back as she thought. He actually wanted to get there faster. Faye shrugged at Spike as she stood, grabbing her gun and a few extra clips along with tossing Spike's Jericho to him.   
  
He grinned slightly, tucking his comm into his pocket and standing. There was a bullet hole in both his shirt and his jacket, but both were crudely sowed up and washed. Faye somehow had managed to get his shirt off of him, and then get it back on. You can bet she had fun doing that. "I guess we'll go back to the docking bay. That's where Jet wants to meet us," he then said, walking toward the door.   
  
Faye nodded and wordlessly followed him, yawning slightly. They two had to walk to the docking bay, which was a few miles away. Faye left most of the things she had acquired over the short period of time that they were apart. She didn't seem worried about anything other than her weapons and her makeup, which was haphazardly tossed into a bag and slung over her shoulder.   
  
The first half mile went by in silence, listening to the sounds of cars vrooming by. Spike was leaving a trail of cigarette butts, Faye following his example after a mile. "How much money do you have left?" The man questioned out of the blue. He earned a shrug from Faye, "Not much." He snorted, wondering what the woman spent it on. Probably horses. However, he didn't voice his suspicions and merely kept up the pace.   
  
He knew it was coming before Faye even said the words. "I don't know why we have to walk up there anyway! Why can't he just come get us?" Faye asked loudly, pouting. "Because he doesn't have a ship in working order at the moment," Spike replied coolly, lighting another cancer stick. "Well, get one," she grumbled, settling back into silence once more.   
  
Faye watched with bored eyes as another car passed, the whirring of a spacecraft zooming over the heads. "Spike?" she said, her voice low but he was still able to hear it. "Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly, taking a final drag from his cigarette before dropping it the ground in front of him and stepping on it as he walked by. There was silence behind him and he twisted his head to see if Faye was okay. She was gazing into space, that was, until she noticed Spike staring at her.   
  
"Why'd you come help me?" she asked. "With Brian, I mean," she added hastily, shifting the small bag that rested hanging from one shoulder. The fuzzy-haired man was quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure. . ." he answered, looking up into the sky. Faye narrowed her eyes, obviously expecting a different answer. "Oh. . .lunkhead," she said, annoyance dripping from her voice. She sped up her pace, stepping in front of him and more than a few feet ahead.   
  
Spike grinned cockily, shrugging as he resisted the urge to grab another cigarette. He only had three left, and if Faye kept up this he might need them later.   
  
- - -   
  
Jet grumbled as he landed the Bebop. Ed and Ein were sitting, watching him. The girl's position was almost the same as the Welsh Corgi's as she stared. "What?" he asked, blinking once and pulling out a cigarette. A rumbling noise coming from that direction answered his question. Ed whined and fell over as Ein barked. "Yeah, it's a little late for our usual dinner, isn't it? Sorry guys, but it'll have to wait," he informed the two hopeful members of the Bebop.  
  
Ed whined loudly, scrambling to her feet before finally darting off into another room. Ein followed after her, yipping happily despite his lack of chow. Jet sighed heavily, stepping out of the Bebop and grudgingly paying the docking owner for a night. He then sat down outside of the ship, drawing a cigarette from his pack and lighting it. The man settled in to wait for the two trouble makers, presuming that they'd probably take much longer to get there than they said they would.  
  
So, Faye really was alive. 'She didn't tell us,' Jet thought bitterly, frowning as he blew smoke out of his nose. Why not? That was the question. Her belongs still resided on the Bebop. She was usually stealing money from them, even when they didn't have any. So why'd she stay away? The man's brows furrowed as he thought. And what was that with Robert? That bounty hunt went wrong. So, he worked for Code. Jet already knew that. But what was with taking Jet hostage? Perhaps to get back at Spike for something?  
  
Before Jet could think on it further, two boots came into view. He only noticed just then that he'd been staring at the ground. His head snapped up to see Spike standing there, trademark grin settled over his lips. Jet returned the expression with a grin of his own, peering behind him to see Faye standing there, either looking around as if she was pretending not to care or nervous.   
  
Jet put on a frown, standing and taking a few steps toward her. "You know, I really shouldn't let you back on this ship," he then said, trying to sound angry. Faye looked taken aback by this, but she covered the expression with a mask of anger. "You shouldn't huh? Well then why in the hell am I here?" she asked, her voice a loud growl. Spike quirked an eyebrow, staring at Jet. "Besides, you'll let me on the ship anyway!" Faye then added, her voice taking on a more defiant tone.   
  
"Well, if you keep that attitude up, you won't be going onto that ship," Jet told her before stepping out of her way, motioning her to the Bebop. However, as Faye started to walk once again, a hand fell on her shoulder. Jet's hand. The real one. She looked back at him, an eyebrow quirked. "Huh?" the word escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Jet allowed a smile to inch onto his face. "Welcome back."  
  
"Uh, Jet. . ." Spike said from ahead of him. He was standing inside of the Bebop, smoke swirling around him. A lot of smoke. "What were you cooking?" He asked as he tried to bat away the gassy substance. "Nothing. . ." Jet replied warily as he stepped into the ship, running into the kitchen.   
  
That was where he found Ed with a pot on her head and a grin that was an inch bigger than usual. She shoved a bowl of something under his nose. Some sort of food, but nothing that would taste good. It was more than likely about ten different foodstuffs mixed together. "Want some?" the girl asked cheerfully.

"ED!!!"

- - -   
  
I know that chapter was EXTREMELY BORING. Absolutely NOTHING HAPPENED. However, I had to do it because I wanted to have a chapter of non-chalance in there without the fighting or the crying, or the typical drama going on. Plus, I needed Spike and Faye to get back to the Bebop. And it makes the story longer. So, deal with it, lol. Review please! If only to tell me to write more exciting chapters. Thanks for reading, cya.


	17. A New Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

- - -

Spike stretched out on the yellow couch with a yawn. However, he doubted he'd get any sleep. Ed was typing away at her computer like a maniac, Faye was rambling, and Jet was tapping on the table. It was then that a shriek of laughter left the girl at the computer. Spike sprung up, startled into awareness as he looked over. She was grinning maniacally, but since when was that unusual?

"Uh, Ed. . ." Spike mumbled, waiting for an explanation for her outburst. She finally swung around, facing them. "Ed found him!" she announced and Ein barked in approval. Spike absently wondered if the dog knew what Ed was doing, but decided not to dwell on that question for he could find out some pretty freaky answers. "Who?" it was Faye who spoke this time, leaning forward in her chair.

"Evil monster meanie man!" Ed said in a creepy voice, wiggling her fingers in the air. "I don't like where this is going. . ." Jet muttered, more to himself than the others. "Code?" Spike asked, already knowing the answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Faye darken and narrow her eyes. The teenage girl, on the other hand, smiled and laughed happily as she sat her laptop on the table in front of them.

On the screen was a couple of paragraphs, followed by a picture of a large building. Spike didn't bother reading, but he did look at the photograph and the small text that was below it. 'Center of Chemical Testing' is what it read. The fuzzy haired man quirked an eyebrow, wondering what this had to do with Code. Did Code work there? Or was he planning to steal a chemical or what? He looked to Ed for advice. It was easier than reading.

"Codey Wodey wants special toxic chemical without paying!" Ed smiled, swaying from side to side. Ein yipped yet again, jumping onto Ed's lap and looking at the others. "How do you know, Ed? This doesn't tell us anything about Code," Faye said after she finished reading. And it was true. The paragraphs only gave you information about chemicals and how to contact the building.

Ed leaned over the computer and pressed a few keys, minimizing the first screen to reveal another. This had Code's history formed into paragraphs. Skimming over it, Jet found that he was very interested in chemicals. It didn't mention a particular one, but if he needed one it wouldn't be too far fetched that he'd go to the Center of Chemical Testing. But how did Ed know for sure that's what he was going to do? Was she guessing perhaps?

As if reading the older man's mind, Ed piped up. "Well, Edward found this," she waved a piece of paper that seemed like it came from no where in the air , "on Robert when she attacked him!" The girl dropped the folded paper onto the table and Faye was the first to snatch it up. It read 'Center of Chemical Testing. 9:00 pm. Wednesday.' and then was followed with a short description of the building and where it would be. It was obviously printed out, which was a very bad idea. Well, the bad guys can mess up too.

"That's today!" Faye said, her voice back to the normal loudness with a tinge of unbelieving. She had hopped up, dropping the paper on the table and walking back to her room. Jet quickly read the small letter, then turned to look at the clock. It was six. If they left soon, they could get there in an two hours. That would give them time to check the place out and set up posts.

The question was, would Code even come? Was he just sending his henchmen to get the job done? Jet wasn't able to answer those questions, but he knew that they couldn't allow Code to get whatever chemical it was that he wanted. Call it a hunch. A very well-placed hunch.

- - -

When nine o' clock rolled around, everyone was where they needed to be. Jet sat in a car in the front of the building, in case they came in that way. Faye was perched on a window sill, her normal yellow attire replaced with black. Spike got stuck in a tree. Although they weren't the best positions, and probably not the wisest, they didn't have much time to think it out. Plus, they needed somewhere where they could see everything below and around them. These were the three best places they could find.

Ed also played a part in this. She had tapped into the building's security cameras, and was watching everything that went by with a blank face. Ein didn't look very amused either. Other than their boredom, everything was going fine. It was then that Jet saw two cars, both black and sleek, roll into the parking lot. They got passed the front gate where security was rather easily. (AN - the Bebop crew didn't go through the gate. Instead, they came in the back way. I just haven't figured out what exactly the back way is yet, lol.)

Jet narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was them. They parked a few spaces away and Jet ducked down slightly so that he couldn't be seen. Each of the cars had tinted windows, but that didn't help conceal you when you got out. There were five men in each car, Jet noted. So, that was ten in all. Scanning over the thugs, he noted also that one of them was in fact Code.

Lowering farther, Jet brought his radio up to his mouth. "He's here."

- - -

I know, short. I was going to make it longer but I'm late already! So, I'll upload this and then get out of here. Thanks for reading, review, etc.


	18. Chemical Corruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

- - -

Spike cursed as he swung from the tree, landing almost silently on the ground. Last he'd heard, Jet had said that they were entering through the front door. He hadn't heard anything since. The man snuck around the edge of the building, expecting to see Jet and the Code's bodyguards in a feud.

He jumped, slightly surprised when the radio fastened to his belt started speaking. It was Faye, wondering what was going on. No one answered. Spike pressed himself to the building and peaked his head around the corner, first looking for Jet. He finally saw him, his eyes hardly over the steering wheel and staring toward the building. It didn't seem that he'd seen Spike.

Twisting his head, Spike could see Code standing behind two men while the rest were fanned out behind him. It was then that he noticed the building ask for a retina scan as a metal rod with what looked like a camera lens on the end of it popped out of the building. Spike laughed inside of his head. '_Let's see how he gets through this," _he thought as he stared closer.

One of the men in front of Code leaned forward, placing his eye only two centimeters from the rod. Spike was surprised when it slid back into the wall and the door swung open, allowing them access. '_Oh great. And how are we going to get through that?' _he found himself thinking as the last of Code's crew stepped through the door and it slid shut, locking them out.

Jet got out of the car and began walking toward Spike while warily watching the building. A grim frown was set onto his features as he stopped a few feet away. "Not sure how to get through that," he told his comrade. That was when the radio cackled to life and an ear-piercing scream rang through loud and clear. "Edward will help!"

Spike gave Jet a 'now what?' look before slowly walking toward the door. He expected that was what the girl wanted him to door. As he stopped in front of the door, the retina scanner rod slid from the wall. Spike frowned, wondering what Ed was up to and how long it would take for security to find him.

Without warning, the rod returned to the wall and the door slid open. Before they lost their chance, the two comrades escaped into the building without a second glance. Two men were standing there and both looked confused when Jet and Spike entered. They were about to say something when the door slid closed and Spike lunged forward, sending a punch toward one man and a kick toward the other.

His fist landed directly on one man's nose and the crack he heard made it clear that it was broken. On the other hand, the other man had ducked from Spike's kick and backed right into Jet's waiting arms. He hit the man in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Looking over at the fuzzy-haired man, he smiled when he noticed the scientist lying on the ground and Spike struggling to take the white coat from him. He finally succeeded in his task and threw the coat on, not really caring what it looked like. Jet followed his example and soon they were both walking down the hall incognito. In-bad-cognito, should I say?

Luckily, Edward had practically taken over the security cameras in the building and she was playing a different tape of the cameras. Therefore, no one noticed Spike and Jet enter and they never even realized that someone else was watching their halls. Back on the Bebop, the girl laughed maniacally and her K-9 friend barked enthusiastically.

"Hey Jet?" Spike's voice broke the monotone noises of the short hallway. "Yeah?" Jet replied, looking at his friend. "Where's Faye?" by the time the words left Spike's mouth, Jet was already chuckling and shaking his head. He followed up with a shrug of the shoulders, signifying that he didn't know nor did he care much.

"Where is he?" Jet spoke into the radio. There was a pause before the word 'Five' was said over the radio. It was a simple word for a simple meaning. They were on the fifth floor. Walking toward the elevator, Spike pu7shed the button about five times more than he needed to. Jet noticed this, but he didn't say anything and merely stepped onto the elevator.

It stopped almost as soon as it had begun and Jet feared that they had been caught. However, he forced himself to relax as another man stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the eighth level. He was another scientist and he stared oddly at Spike and Jet, wondering who they were. It took a moment before realization registered on his face.

"You're the new guys, huh?" he asked, his voice taking on a slightly playful tone. The man was rewarded with a frown and a blank stare and his foolish demeanor quickly disappeared. "Okay," he said nodding and turning away from the men, exhaling noisily and hoping that they weren't going to the same floor as he was.

Finally, the elevator reached the fifth floor and when the doors slid open, Spike and Jet wasted no time walking out of it. The two looked around for a moment, noticing that it was merely a narrow hallway with doors lining it. There was one door near the end out the hall, but Spike doubted they could get in there. There was a plate in the wall with a small slit in it along with a pad of numbers. Obviously, you needed either a password or a card to get through there. Perhaps both.

"Ed will get it," a voice said from the radio. Shockingly, she sounded quieter and calmer. She probably felt the need for them to be quiet in this place and it showed. Before the two knew it, that door too had slid open and allowed them to enter. Code and the other ten men all turned to face them, some surprised and some angry. Spike flashed a grin, not waiting to pull his gun and begin firing.

To the side of him, Jet could be found doing the same thing. Some men ducked behind the many tables and chemicals while others advanced toward them. These were the ones who were shot down first as the comrades flipped tables over and ducked behind them. Unfortunately, that was a very bad idea because on Jet's side, two of the chemicals mixed and, in result, exploded.

It was a small explosion, but it was enough to break glasses and throw Jet against the wall. Spike didn't waist the time to see if his partner was okay. Instead ,he fired a few more shots before ducking again and loading a new clip into the Jericho. This needed to be done and it needed to be done fast. Jet groaned as he started to get up, but he found himself staring into a gun.

He saw the man begin to squeeze the trigger as sweat dripped from his forehead. He then heard a crash and saw a blur of black as something fell onto the man. Faye slipped an arm around his neck as she straddled his back and broke hi neck, watching him fall to the floor and landing on her feet when he fell. She flashed a grin at Jet and swung around, shooting randomly.

The woman counted five men down and five to go. Of course, there was Code as well. That was who she was going for. Meanwhile, Spike was exchanging bullets with three men when he managed to take down one. He barely noticed that there were remnants of a fire in the corner and that it was inching increasingly closer to Code. Code was hiding behind a desk, a chemical cradled in his hands.

Spike managed to down another man, hitting him between the eyes. That left only three. Faye leapt from behind the desk, firing her gun at another. He dodged two bullets, sending one toward her. It hit her in the arm and she cried out in pain as she was flung sideways. She flung herself to the floor and rolled behind a desk as bullets richocheted off of the ground all around her.

"Damn!" she yelled, gritting her teeth. Jet threw himself forward, firing a single shot at the man who was trying to knock Faye off. That was all it took. The man looked down at his chest, his hand raising at the same time before he fell to his knees and stole one last look at Jet before falling face-first into the spilled chemicals.

Fire was slowly making its way closer to an unnoticing Code. He was staring daggers at Spike as he pulled a gun from his pocket. He aimed it at Spike's head, but before he could pull the trigger, bullets flew over his head. He turned angrily only to see Faye, lying on her belly on the floor, her arm outstretched toward him and a gun in it.

Jet had taken down another man while Spike ended the last one's life. "Take this, you crazed mother fucker!" all of them heard Faye scream as she shot. Code had jerked himself to the side, thinking that she was shooting at his head. He didn't know how wrong he was. The bullet instead hit the bottle of the chemical it was holding.

Code's eyes widened in horror as its contents spilled. Faye watched in slow motion as Code twisted his head, watching as splashes of his precious chemical dashed over the fire. "This isn't supposed to happen!" he screeched as he jumped up. The thoughts of how he was supposed to kill Spike ran through his head. Thoughts of how Faye was supposed to die. Thoughts of how he would use the chemical.

He knew that he should have put up much more of a fight. That he should do something. How could they do this to him? He tried to jump back, but by that time it was too late as the chemical exploded, engulfing Code in fire. There wasn't enough there to kill him, but instead he was granted with the slow torture of burning alive.

It was that time that sprinklers came on and alarms went off. Jet could vaguely hear boots clonking against the floor as security ran toward them. As he rose, all he could think of was that they had to get out. And fast.

- - -

Well, that was long. Sorry it didn't have much action in it...**The next chapter will be the last! **I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, I loved them, and thanks for reading! The next chapter will more or less be a week, maybe more, after this chapter. Also, please forgive me if it takes a while to upload. I'm on vacation, lol. But I will finish it before a year is over! Lol, thanks, review, and see ya!


	19. Secrets No Longer Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

Um, this'll be the ending. I figured I should get it done before I fall into writer's block again, lol. And plus, I can't figure out anything else I could use to drag it out longer. And if it got too long...well, you get the picture...**I need your help!** I'm thinking about MAYBE making a sequel that is a few years in the future. What do you think? Tell me, truthfully though...I might just make one for the heck of it. Alright, enough of my blabbering, onto the story! Last chapter... :: cries ::

--

Faye sat on the couch, a cigarette dangling from her lips and a lighter in her hand. She flipped the lighter every once in a while, but her concentration was placed on the table in front of her. It hadn't been long ago. Only a few days, truthfully. The news was on almost every channel that their small TV would pick up.

Spike hadn't been hurt badly. He was somewhere on the ship, probably training. The only major wound she had was the bullet that had hit her shoulder. Now, Jet on the other hand, was hurt badly. He'd spent the last of his energies trying to get out of the place and after that, Spike and Faye had to help him walk. The explosion had injured him worse than anyone had thought.

They hadn't released the names of those who had been lost in the building, but Faye already knew. She knew that Code was dead and that was all that mattered. The woman allowed a small smile to creep across her lips as she stood. She started to stretch, but a jolt of pain reminded her of her shoulder injury and her smile turned into a snarl.

Grudgingly brushing the feeling off, she began walking toward the training room. If Spike wasn't on the sofa, that was where he'd be. No doubt about it. Besides, there was nothing else to do. She might as well find someone to talk to. Maybe she'd get the courage to tell him what was really on her mind. Another smile played across her lips as she stepped into the training room.

"Spike!" she yelled when she didn't immediately see him. Her voice echoed in the room instead of a response from the man. She flicked on the light, hoping it would help her see. Still, no Spike. A pang of worry filled her as she turned on her heel and strode out of the room. Soon, she'd broken out into a jog, which turned into a run. Why was she so worried? The thought flittered across her mind, but she didn't waste her time trying to answer it.

As she flew past Jet's room, she was vaguely aware of whispering. It took a few seconds for the thought to register that perhaps he was there. Faye skidded to a stop and turned around, flinging Jet's door open before even thinking of manners. Two surprised faces turned on her as she watched. Spike was sitting in a chair not far from Jet's bed while Jet was propped up on the mattress.

Now knowing that they were all right, Faye blushed and quietly closed the door without saying anything. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she chided to herself as she began quickly walking down the hallway. Back inside of the room, the two men exchanged looks and Spike frowned, knowing what Jet was trying to say without words. He slowly, a little reluctantly perhaps, stood and walked out of the room. He looked down the hallway, wondering which way Faye had gone.

He listened closely, knowing how the metal hip carried sound, particularly footsteps. He grinned sloppily as he started to follow after hers, knowing exactly where she was going. A little too late, he heard footsteps pounding up from behind him. Knowing what was to come, he ducked and watched as a blur sped over his head. "Ed, what are you-"he began to ask before the girl swung around jumping on him.

"Edward, please! What do you want?" he asked, trying to pry the hyper child off of him. "Ed's hungry!" the girl yelled and her words were emphasized by a bark from behind him. "Eh, go find Jet," Spike muttered unenthusiastically as he stopped struggling to get her away from him.

"But Jet-person is sicky wicky!" the girl protested as she jumped from Spike to the wall, crawling down it like a spider before once again standing in front of him like a human. "Well then go raid the refrigerator!" he told her, watching as she cocked her head to one side. "Ed can?" she asked suspiciously. "Yeah..." Spike muttered in reply and watched as the little girl bounded off toward the ship's kitchen, a little yapping dog on her heels.

"I really shouldn't have told her that," Spike muttered to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking toward the living room. Hopefully, Faye hadn't yet gone into her room. Or did he really hope for that? Well, it would be an easy way out...but no, it had to be said sometime.

When he reached the living room, he found the purple-haired woman stretched out on the sofa. In the past few days since they'd been back, she'd been on the piece of furniture more than he had. She'd also reverted to once again wearing her skimpy yellow get-up. She looked up as he entered, quirking an eyebrow before turning back to the TV. The news again. Was she still waiting for them to release names?

Spike ignored this as he sat at the end of the sofa, playfully pushing her feet out of his way. "Hey!" Faye said, kicking him in the side before curling her feet up. "Well, hello to you too," he said, shrugging as he leaned back. He dug in his pocket, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and pulling one out. He held the pack toward Faye and the message was clear. Do you want one?

Faye shook her head and Spike shrugged, lighting one up. "Hey Faye?" Spike began, looking over at her. She returned the look, although a little suspiciously. "Yeah?" she asked. "Do you..." he cut himself off, "How's your arm?" The woman shrugged, wincing slightly remembering her shoulder. "Its alright," she answered, hoping that he hadn't seen her face.

"I have something I need to...tell you. And I'd be very happy if you didn't laugh," he said, twisting in the sofa to face her. "Poor Spikey has a problem?" Faye asked, grinning slightly, but she shut up when she saw Spike's expression. "You know what? Nevermind," he grumbled, his eyes then locking on the TV as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Faye sat up slightly, knowing that what he had to say would be important. What was with the compassionate side taking over lately? "Alright Spike, seriously, what is it?" she placed her attention on him and watched as he looked over, eyes disbelieving. There was something else there as well, but she wasn't able to decipher it before his attention was back on the TV.

"Why would you care?" he asked, his tone suddenly defensive. Faye narrowed her eyes, resisting the urge to slap him. _'Because I love you, you idiot!'_ she thought, but the thought never made it to words. Instead, she bit back the annoyance and laid a hand on his arm. "Spike," she said in a warning tone before turning it to a nicer one. "Tell me," she said.

Spike stared at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was up to. He noted her touch, wondering briefly why. Since when did she do that? He bit his tongue, wondering how he was going to say this without sounding like a total idiot. "I..." he started, searching for the word. He must have paused for too long because Faye nodded, beckoning him to continue. "Care," he finished, looking back towards the TV.

He next words surprised him. "About what?" she asked. Spike's head snapped back around to look at the woman sitting beside him. Her hand was still on his arm. "What more do you need?" he asked unbelievably. Faye blinked. What did he mean? He said he cared...could it be for her? Faye smiled for a moment before realizing it and wiping it from her face.

"You care," Faye started, her voice low. What if she messed up and this wasn't what he meant? She closed her eyes, "about me?" the words were choked out of her, and they were so low that Spike almost didn't catch them. He sighed, thankful that she at least got the picture. But what of her opinion? The purple-haired beauty looked up and into his mismatched eyes.

The man nodded, flashing a sloppy grin, hoping to ease the seriousness of the moment. "And care would mean...love?" Faye asked. She definitely wanted to get this right. No mistakes. Spike exhaled noisily, jumping up, "Yes god damnit!" he yelled, perhaps louder than he should have. He then started to walk away, sure that Faye thought he was crazy.

Much to the contrary, Faye hopped up, running toward him and jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. For a moment Spike thought that Ed had attacked him again but he was aware of certain curves. "I love you too," the words were whispered into his ear and Spike couldn't suppress the smile that found its way to his lips.

--

Um...yeah...cheesy, I know. And they were Out Of Character! Actually, I think that was through the whole thing...oh well. Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
